Before Mattie
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin, Brenda, Courtney, Elizabeth, Emily, Lulu, and Sam are all experiencing the trials and tribulations of life. Babies are born, couples are switched, and friendships are created. Completed after 2 years of writing! Read and Review!
1. Births and Spy Games

Before Mattie

Before Mattie

Robin, Emily, Brenda, Courtney, Lulu, Sam, and Elizabeth. All 7 of these women were sitting in the waiting room at GH. They were all good friends. They all had something in common. They were 5 months pregnant.

Robin was expecting her first child with Patrick. Emily was having her 2nd with Nikolas. Brenda and Sam were having their 2nd children; Sam with Lucky and Brenda with Sonny. Courtney and Elizabeth were having their 2nd children, both with Jason. He was married to Courtney now. Lulu was having her 1st with Johnny.

"Brenda, I can see you now." said Kelly Lee. Brenda got up and all 6 other girls waved to her as she walked away.

"Okay Brenda. Let's see how the baby is." She put the gel on Brenda's stomach. "Do you want to know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Yeah."

"It's a girl." Brenda smiled. She would have two little girls now. Skylar, her 2 year old, would be happy. Brenda got up and left.

"Girl." Brenda said to her friends.

"Courtney." Kelly said. Courtney followed her to the room.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Courtney nodded.

"It's a girl." Kelly said. Courtney was hoping for that.

"Brody wanted a little sister." Brody was her 1 year old son. Courtney left the room.

"Elizabeth." Liz followed Kelly to the room. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes. I hope it's a boy. Cameron wanted a little brother." Cam was her 1 year old little boy.

"Girl." Kelly said. Elizabeth walked out.

"It's a girl."

"That's 3." said Emily.

"Lulu." Kelly said. Lulu was the youngest of the girls. She got up and followed Kelly.

"Wow." said Kelly.

"What? Is something wrong with my baby?"

"Your babies are fine."

"Oh." said Lulu. "Wait. Did you just say babies? I'm having twins?" asked Lulu.

"A boy and a girl." Lulu left the room.

"A boy." she told her friends. "And a girl."

"What!" they all yelled, causing people near by to stare at them.

"Okay, next is Emily."

"Girl." Emily whispered to Robin, who was writing everything down. Emily had a feeling she would have her first daughter.

"Nikolas wants a girl. So do I. Spencer is only a year old, so I don't think he has much of an opinion. Kelly, can I ask you something." Emily was talking to Kelly, walking to the room.

"What's your question?"

"Can a mother feel if it's a boy or girl?"

"Some mother's can. When Court was pregnant with Brody, at 2 months she was saying it was a boy. Do you think you know what your baby is?" asked Kelly.

"A girl." Emily told her.

"Let's find out." Kelly put stuff on Emily's stomach. "Em, you were right. It's a girl."  
"I knew it." Emily said. She left the room. "Told you Sam." said Emily.

"It's a girl?" asked Sam. Emily nodded. Sam gave her 20 dollars.

"Okay. We have done Court, Liz, Bren, Em, and Lulu. Who wants to go first, Sam or Robin?" said Kelly.

"I will." said Sam. Kelly led her to the room. She put the gel on.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Kelly.

"A girl." said Sam.

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"Because the other night I was tucking Lila into bed. It is very surprising when your two year old tells you that you're having a girl. I believe her."

"Lila was right. It's a girl." said Kelly.

Sam went back to her friends. She gave Brenda 10 dollars.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Lulu.

"Brenda bet me 10 dollars that it would be a girl."

"So it's a girl?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Robin. You're the last one." Kelly said. Robin stood up (with the help of Emily) and followed Kelly into the room.

"What do you think you're having?" asked Kelly.

"Well, Patrick is set on a boy. He tried to paint the nursery red with baseballs, race cars, and footballs. I want a girl. Patrick is sure that a boy or a girl will look exactly like him. I just want my child to be healthy." said Robin.

"Well, did Patrick paint the nursery?" asked Kelly.

"He painted it light blue. It would be good for a girl too. I wouldn't let him put any race car things in it until we know for sure."

"Good thing. You're having a girl." Robin smiled.

Walking into the waiting room, Robin was smiling. "It's a girl!" yelled Emily. Robin nodded.

Sam, Emily, and Lulu all put out their hands. Brenda, Liz, and Courtney gave each one 50 dollars.

"I was sure it was a boy!" yelled Brenda.

"You're betting on my baby!" Robin yelled. She sat down between Emily and Sam. They were all sitting uncomfortably. The order was Sam, Robin, Emily, Lulu, Brenda, Liz, and Courtney. Lulu was especially uncomfortable because she was having two kids.

Patrick, Nikolas, Sonny, Jason, Johnny, and Lucky walked in. "Who's having what?" asked Nikolas.

"Girl." said Sam.

"Girl." said Emily.

"Girl." said Brenda.

"Girl." said Liz.

"Girl." said Courtney. They were all standing next to their baby's father.

Robin and Lulu were just sitting there quietly.

"Robin?" asked Patrick.

"Lulu?" asked Johnny.

"Em, you tell him." said Robin. Emily knew that Robin didn't want to tell Patrick that he wasn't getting the boy he had always wanted.

"I'm having my boy, aren't I." said Patrick.

"Nope." said Emily.

"A girl. I don't want a girl." Patrick said. He looked mad. Robin started crying. Emily sat down next to her again. She hugged her.

Patrick got on the elevator and left.

"Johnny, I will tell you at home." said Lulu. Johnny nodded. He followed Lucky, Jason, Sonny, and Nikolas down the stairs.

"He doesn't want my baby!" Robin cried. The girls all sat around her.

"He's a jerk!" said Sam.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." said Brenda.

"Once he sees the baby, he will want her." said Courtney.

"Yeah." said Liz and Lulu.

Emily stayed quiet. She knew she had to say something to Patrick about what he did. She looked over at Sam and Sam nodded. Sam, Emily, and Robin were best friends. Liz and Brenda were best friends. Lulu and Courtney were best friends. They were all friends, but each girl called one friend before she called the others.

Sam and Emily got up and walked over by the front desk.

"What are we going to do? He basically just told her he doesn't want her baby." said Sam.

"I don't know. Robin is going to take this hard. She wasn't even going to let Patrick know he was having a baby. She let him be a part of her and her baby's lives. Patrick just ruined that."

"We need to say something to him." said Sam. She looked over at Courtney. Sam nodded. Courtney walked over there.

"When are we going?" asked Courtney. Sam and Emily looked at each other.

"Tonight." Emily said.

"Robin, it will be okay." said Lulu. Robin shook her head.

"Robin, stop. You need to calm down. It's not good for the baby." said Brenda.

"Who cares about the baby? Patrick doesn't want her. I'm not bringing this child into a life with a parent who doesn't want her. I shouldn't even bother having her." yelled Robin.

"Robin Scorpio! Do you care about this baby?" asked Liz.

"Not anymore." said Robin. Liz looked at Brenda. She looked shocked. Lulu had tears going down her face.

"I'll be right back." said Lulu. She got up and walked over to Sam, Emily, and Courtney.

"You guys." said Lulu. She was still crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Robin thinks she shouldn't bother having the baby anymore. Brenda told her to calm down because it's not good for the baby. Robin asked who cares about the baby. That Patrick doesn't want her anymore and she doesn't want to bring a child into a life where one parent doesn't want it. Liz asked her if she cared about the baby and Robin said not anymore." said Lulu.

Sam tried to calm down Lulu. She could get upset easily if something was bothering one of her friends. Emily and Courtney walked over to Robin.

"Get up." ordered Emily. Robin shook her head. "Get up. Now Robin." She didn't listen. Emily grabbed one of her arms and Brenda grabbed the other one.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't care about this baby?" Emily asked.

"I don't care about her." said Robin. Emily could tell Robin meant it.

"Brenda, I need to talk to you and Liz." said Emily.

"Sam, Court, you two, Lulu, and I are going to have a talk with Dr. Drake." said Emily.

"What about Robin?" asked Liz.

"I need you to call Mac, Brenda. He knows you the best." said Emily.

"Can Lulu handle it?" asked Brenda. "I will call Mac and see if Robin can stay with him."

"Don't tell him the details. Just tell him you're worried that Robin is stressing out too much. If you tell him what Patrick said, Mac will kill him." said Emily. "I think Lulu getting upset over what Robin said will make her want to go even more." said Emily.

"When are we going?" asked Liz.

"Tonight. Call Mac in an hour." said Emily. "I need to go home with Spencer. See you tonight. 11 o'clock, at the launch by Wyndemere. Wear all black. Tell Court, Sam, and Lulu the time and what to wear." Emily left.

"Patrick, you're an idiot!" yelled Nikolas.

"How can you hurt Robin like that?" asked Jason.

"Oh, like how you hurt Courtney by having a baby with her and Elizabeth?" asked Patrick. Jason punched him in the face.

"Don't ever talk about my daughters. At least I am going to be a part of my children's lives. I don't get scared when I find out I am having a daughter."

"You're ridiculous." said Johnny.

"She's going to think it's all her fault." said Sonny.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Robin gave the baby up for adoption." said Lucky. All the guys were trying to talk some sense into Patrick. They all thought it was ridiculous to leave just because you're having a girl.

"Johnny? Are you home?" asked Lulu. She walked into her apartment.

"Hi." said Johnny."

"Do you want to hear about the baby?" asked Lulu. She smiled when he put his hand on her stomach.

"Of course. Are we having a girl or a boy?" asked Johnny.

"A boy." said Lulu. Johnny smiled. "And a girl." said Lulu.

"Twins?" asked Johnny. "I was hoping for that when you told me we were having a baby." said Johnny. Lulu smiled.

"I have to leave tonight." she said.

"Why? You can't just leave when you're pregnant with our…"

"It's for Robin." Lulu interrupted.

"What time are you leaving?"

"11 o'clock. I'm going to the launch by Wyndemere to meet the girls."

"Okay." said Johnny. "Let's start painting the nursery's, one for girl and one for boy."

"Hi, Emmy." said Brenda. Emily was dressed in black jeans, a black jacket, and she had her hair down. Brenda had black sweat pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi girls." said Courtney. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. Her hair was in a bun. Sam walked up behind her in black capris, a black t-shirt, and her dark brown hair was down. Lulu came and her hair was in ponytail, she had on black sweat pants, and a black sweatshirt.

"Hey." said Elizabeth. She had black shorts, a black jacket, and her hair was in a bun. Emily gave all the girls black sunglasses. They put them on.

"Let's go." said Emily. They started walking.

"Stupid guys. Defend Robin." Patrick was mumbling while walking to his door. He stuck the keys into the lock and turned it. He walked in and turned on the light.

Inside there was Emily, Brenda, Courtney, Lulu, Sam, and Elizabeth. They were wearing all black, sunglasses, and they were not smiling.

"Hey Patrick." they all said. Patrick was standing there.

"How did you get in here?" said Patrick.

"I know how to pick a lock." said Sam.

"Do you know why were here?" asked Courtney.

"Um…you are playing a pretend spy game?"

"So close." said Liz.

"Robin." said Emily.

"The baby." said Brenda.

"Understand?" asked Lulu.

"Why?" asked Patrick.

"She doesn't want to take care of herself or the baby anymore." said Emily.

"It's all your fault." said Courtney.

"You said you didn't want a girl and left." said Sam.

"Robin cried for 3 hours straight." said Brenda.

"How do you feel about that, Patrick." said Lulu.

"I didn't know." said Patrick.

"Now you do." said Elizabeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Courtney.

"Leave her alone; I've already hurt her enough." said Patrick.

"Wrong answer." said Brenda. Emily slapped him. Courtney did the same.

"What are you doing to do about it?" Courtney asked again.

"I don't know. I don't know how to help her. I want to be with her. I over reacted about having a daughter. Can you tell her I'm sorry?" said Patrick.

"No." said Sam.

"Tell her yourself." said Emily.

"Remember we had this talk." said Brenda.

"Don't hurt her again." said Courtney.

"Next time, we won't be so nice." said Lulu.

"Bye Patrick." said Liz, Em, Sam, Bren, and Lulu walking out the door.

Emily was the last one to leave. "Tell her what you told us. It'll be fine."

Walking down the hallway, they all started laughing.

"I think he got the message." said Emily.

Robin walked into her apartment. Her 6 best friends were there all dressed in black.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She sounded sad.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" asked Sam.

"We love you." said Courtney.

"We talked to Patrick." said Lulu.

Emily smiled. "We planned it at the hospital."

"He looked pretty scared when he opened his apartment door and we were sitting there." said Brenda.

"I think he looked scared when Sam told him she could pick a lock. I think he realized that we could get in at anytime." said Liz.

They all started laughing. Except Robin. "But he got the message. And so did we. He loves you and wants to be with you and the baby." said Emily.

Robin's phone started ringing. She left the room to talk.

"Everyone who thinks it is Patrick put 10 dollars on the table." said Brenda.

When Robin came back in the living room, she saw her 6 smiling friends and 60 dollars on the table. "Did you make up?" asked Liz.

Robin nodded. "Why is there money on my table?"

"We bet that it was Patrick. You can keep the money." said Brenda. Robin picked it up.

"We love you Robin." said all the girls.

"I love you too. Now tell me why Patrick said he will never hurt me again because Sam will break into his house, Brenda, Liz, and Lulu will interrogate him, and Courtney and Emily will kill him." They started laughing and explained.

The girls are now 8 months pregnant. They are at Robin's house discussing baby names.

"What about Abrielle?" asked Liz.

"Abrielle Morgan? I don't think so." said Lulu.

"I like the name Kailey." said Brenda.

"I have an idea." said Emily. "Let's write all of our names on pieces of paper. We can put them in a hat and whatever name you draw will be your baby's middle name. Not counting little boy, of course."

Little boy is what they were calling Lulu's son. Everyone agreed.

"Samantha." said Brenda.

"Elizabeth." said Lulu.

"Lulu." said Sam.

"Brenda." said Liz.

"Robin." said Courtney.

"Emily." said Robin.

"Courtney." said Emily.

"Now we just need first names." said Liz.

"Okay. We can't give our baby's a first name until we see their faces. Deal?" said Robin.

"Deal!" said the others.

That night, Lulu was sitting at the house with Johnny. "Everything is good with Robin right?" he said.

"Yeah, she's been fine since we went to Patrick's house."

"I still can't believe you did that." he said, laughing.

"It was Emily's idea. She would do anything to keep Robin from being sad. We all would. That's what friend's do." said Lulu.

"I love you Lulu. I'm going to go take a shower." said Johnny.

"Kay. I'm going to go read." She walked to her bedroom.

A half hour later, Johnny went into his bedroom. Lulu was on the floor passed out. There was a puddle around her.

"Lulu? Oh my God." said Johnny. He picked up Lulu and carried her out to the car. He started speeding down the back roads. He got to the hospital and they took her to a room. He wasn't aloud in yet, so he made some phone calls.

"Jason? It's Johnny. Is Courtney there? She needs to come to GH; something is wrong with Lulu." Jason said she would be there soon.

"Nikolas, Emily needs to come to GH. It's Lulu."

"Patrick, where's Robin. She's sleeping? You need to wake her up, it's Lulu." Johnny said.

"Liz? Come to GH. Something's wrong with Lulu."

Johnny called Sam and Brenda. They all said they would be there in a minute.

Robin and Patrick ran in. Well, Robin was holding Patrick's arm and her back and moving as fast as she could. "Where's Lulu? Are the twins okay?" asked Robin.

"She was just settled in. She is unconscious. I found her on the floor with a puddle around her."

"Oh my God." whispered Robin. She walked over to the chairs and put her head down. She was scared she was going to lose Lulu and the babies.

Courtney, Brenda, Sonny, and Jason walked into the hospital. Courtney sat down with Robin. Brenda walked over with Patrick and Johnny.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. "It's too soon to deliver her babies."

"Johnny Zacchara?" asked Kelly.

"What's wrong with her?" everyone walked over. Sam, Lucky, Emily, Nikolas, and Elizabeth walked in and stood by them. "You can tell all of us. I want them to know." said Johnny.

"She's going into premature labor. The little girl is suffocating. We need you to sign off on the emergency c-section."

"Yeah, of course." said Johnny. He signed the papers.

"You can't name the little girl." said Courtney.

"What?"

"None of you guys can name our little girls." said Brenda.

"We have all their middle names picked." said Emily.

"They each have one of our names as their middle name." said Liz.

"We have to have the babies first…" started Sam.

"Then name them after we see their faces." finished Robin.

"Oh." said all the guys together.

"Courtney, can I talk to you?" asked Johnny. Courtney walked over with Johnny.

"If Lulu doesn't make it…" he started.

"Don't talk like that. You know if Emily and Robin heard you say that, you'd be dead."

"Just listen. If she dies, I won't be able to name these babies. Can you name my children? You are Lulu's best friend."

"Yeah…of course." said Courtney. "But Lulu will make it."

Kelly walked out. "We have a healthy little boy. The girl isn't doing so well. Do you guys want to see them?"

Everyone followed Kelly to the NICU to see the babies.

"Their beautiful." said Robin. The little boy had dark hair. The little girl had more hair, and it was dark too.

"I want to see Lulu." said Emily. Kelly took Emily, Robin, Sam, and Liz to Lulu's room. Brenda and Court stayed behind with the guys and babies.

"Kelly, I can tell you their last and middle names. The girl is Elizabeth Zacchara. The boy is Lucas Zacchara." said Courtney.

"Okay. Did Lulu pick those names?"

"Yeah, earlier today." said Brenda.

Kelly wrote them down.

"Your babies are Lucas and Elizabeth Zacchara. You need to wake up so you can give them their first names." said Emily to Lulu.

Lulu turned, and then opened her eyes.

"Hey, Lulu." said Robin. She smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? Wait, where am I?" said Lulu, looking around. "The babies, are they okay?"

"They are in the NICU. Lucas and Elizabeth are fine." said Sam.

"Lucas and Elizabeth? Those are their middle names."

"That's what we've been calling them. We wouldn't let Johnny name them." said Liz.

"Let me see my babies." said Lulu. Robin and Emily left and returned with the babies.

"Which one is older?" asked Lulu.

"The boy." Emily handed him to Lulu.

"Rylan." said Lulu as soon as she looked down at her little boy. "Rylan Lucas Zacchara."

Emily took the baby. Robin handed the little girl to Lulu.

"Riley. Riley Elizabeth Zacchara." Robin took the little girl. She handed her to Sam and Emily handed him to Liz. They took the babies back to the nursery.

"Your little boy is doing good." said Robin. "The little girl was suffocating, so they had to do an emergency c-section. She wasn't doing well."

A week later, Courtney went to the hospital. Lulu was being released. Johnny had some family business, so he couldn't be there. She walked into the NICU where Riley was being held. Rylan was in a normal room. Lulu was holding the little girl. She was smaller than her brother.

"Hey, Court. I'm almost ready to go. I want to have the twins' christening when Riley gets out of the hospital. Will you be Riley's god mother? I asked Sam about Rylan and she said yes."

"Yeah, of course. I would love to." Lulu and Courtney left.

Rylan Lucas Zacchara was released a week later. Riley Elizabeth Zacchara came 3 days after her brother. She was doing a lot better.

They had the christening a week later.

"Come on, Brenda. Have a healthy baby." said Elizabeth. The 6 girls were outside the room while Brenda was delivering her baby.

"Brenda wants you guys in the room when she holds her baby." said Sonny. They all walked in.

Brenda was being handed her little girl. She was pretty. The little girl had Brenda's nose and Sonny's hair.

"Kailey. Kailey Samantha Corinthos-Barrett." said Brenda. She was born 2 weeks early.

The next day, Brenda and Sonny took their baby girl home. She didn't cry much. She was a happy baby girl.

1 week before her due date, Elizabeth went into labor. She was at the hospital by herself. All the guys had been forced out of town 3 days ago by the girls. Lulu had Riley and Rylan and Brenda had Kailey. Emily, Robin, Sam, and Courtney were on their way there.

"My baby girl has Jason's eyes." said Elizabeth.

"My little girl will have a beautiful sister." said Courtney.

"What's her name?" asked Robin.

"Gabrielle Brenda Webber." said Elizabeth as Lulu and Brenda walked in the room.

"I like Morgan." said Courtney.

"For the first name? Morgan Brenda Webber?" said Liz.

"No. Gabrielle Brenda Morgan." said Courtney.

"Okay, I guess that can be her last name." said Liz.

Gabrielle Brenda Morgan, or Gabbie, went home the next day. They decided to do a christening.

"This is the christening of Gabrielle Brenda Morgan and Kailey Samantha Corinthos-Barrett." said the minister. Brenda and Liz made it for both of their babies.

After the ceremony, the guys were talking outside. The girls and babies were inside the house.

"Robin, what do you think your baby will look like?" asked Lulu.

Robin thought for a minute. "Brown hair like mine, Patrick's eyes, and dimples. That's how I've imagined my baby girl."

"What about you, Em." said Brenda.

"Exactly like Nikolas. Spencer looks like me, so this baby will look like him."

"Sam?" asked Brenda.

"Laura's blue eyes, Lucky's face, and my hair."

"I hope she does have my Mom's blue eyes." said Lulu. "My mom would love Riley, Rylan, and the baby. I wish she could meet them."

"I'm sorry my protocol didn't work on your mom, Lulu." said Robin.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, Courtney, what will your baby look like?"

"My blonde hair, Jason's eyes, I hope, and a little bit like Brody." she said.

Brody ran in the room with Spencer, Skylar, Kristina, and Lila. "HI, MOMMY!" he yelled.

"Brody Michael Morgan! Your cousins are sleeping."

A few men came in the room. "Hi." said Liz.

One of them waved. Then he grabbed Courtney and pointed a gun at her. "MOMMY!" screamed Brody.

"Everyone stay by your guard. Kids, stay by your parents. If anyone tries to escape or yell, she will die." he said, pushing the gun into Courtney's side.

Robin grabbed Riley from Lulu. Lulu kept Rylan. Kristina went to Robin's side. Her mom wasn't here. Lila walked to Sam, Cam to Liz and Gabbie, Brody went to Lulu, Spencer to Emily, and Skylar to Brenda and Kailey. They quietly walked out of the room and into a van.

"Ouch." said Courtney, shifting uncomfortably. She was holding Brody. Robin, Courtney, Sam, and Emily were very pregnant. Everyone was squished and holding a child.

The car slammed against something. Emily held Spencer closer to her. "Everybody out." he said. The pregnant girls couldn't get down. The man yanked Robin's arm and she fell down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" she screamed. Brenda helped her up. He did the same to the others and the little kids. Courtney slapped him.

"You don't need to do that to small children and pregnant women." she said. He slapped her back.

"You need to shut up." he said. Brody kicked him.

"Don't touch my MOMMY!" he yelled. Brenda reached down and picked him up.

"Brody, you have to listen. If you don't, he might hurt one of us." she whispered. Brody stayed quiet as Courtney took him from Brenda.

"I need all the kids." said a man coming into the room. Emily held Spencer closer to her. Lulu squeezed against Robin.

"I can't give him my babies." she whispered.

"It'll be okay." she said, standing up.

"Only if I can go with them." Robin said.

"Fine." he grabbed Brody and Skylar and dragged them away. Next were Spencer and Cameron. Lila and Kristina were taken next. The man came back and grabbed Rylan and Kailey. Then, Riley and Gabbie. Last, he grabbed Robin's arm.

Robin started crying. He was holding her arm too tight. "You're hurting her!" screamed Emily. He grabbed tighter which made Robin yelp.

He grabbed his gun and pointed it at her stomach. "Be quiet or I will kill your baby, your little friend, the twin babies, and the little boy who kicked me.

Lulu was scared he would kill the kids, Robin, and Emily. Courtney knew that Brody was at risk. Emily was thinking that if he shot her, maybe her baby would live.

Robin shut her mouth. He grabbed tighter and shoved the gun in her side. She stayed quiet; she didn't want Emily or the kids to get hurt. He finally dragged her into a room.

"Emily, I don't feel so good." said Sam. Emily went into doctor mode.

"What do you feel like, Sam?"

"Cramps, but they could be contractions."

"Sam, you can't have your baby here. Elizabeth, help me with her. Brenda, get some help.

Brenda walked over to the door. She started banging on it. "We need some help in here. Now!" she screamed.

A guard walked in. "Which one of you?" he asked.

"The one who is on the floor holding her stomach!" screamed Courtney. Lulu was trying to help with Sam.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Emily.

"She's going into labor! We need to get to a hospital!"

"We can't do that. Are any of you doctors?"

"I'm a surgical nurse. Emily is an intern. Robin is a pathologist." said Elizabeth.

"Have any of you had kids? Has the doctor?"

"Robin is having her first kid. The rest of us have kids." said Liz.

"Can the pathologist deliver babies?" he asked.

"She delivered a baby girl in the Glencoe Tunnel after two trains crashed leaving Robin, Courtney, Sam, Emily, and me trapped." said Liz.

"I need all your names."

"Brenda."

"Emily. She's Sam."

"Elizabeth."

"Lulu."

"Courtney."

"Who's Robin?"

"The woman who you pushed a gun in her side and threatened to kill her baby. The one who you made cry by grabbing her arm so hard." said Lulu.

Robin was trying to get Gabbie to stop crying. Kristina, Skylar, and Lila were all napping. Kailey, Rylan, and Riley were sleeping. Cam, Spencer, and Brody were talking in the corner of the room.

Gabbie finally fell asleep. Robin looked at her arm. It was purple, green, blue, and black. The rest of her arm was a pink color. Brody walked over and sat on her lap.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Brody."

"Where's Momma?"

"She's in another room. I'm sure she's fine."

"Oh." A man came in the room and grabbed Robin harder in the same spot. He pointed a gun at her stomach.

"Shut up, kid. Go sit by the other boys. Now." he yanked Robin's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Courtney was holding Sam's hand. Lulu was sitting behind her holding up her head. Brenda was waiting for Robin and pushing the hair out of Sam's face. Emily and Elizabeth were trying to deliver a baby.

Robin was thrown in. She fell and the guy kicked her stomach. He yelled "Shut up or I'll kill the boy." Robin closed her mouth, but her friends could tell she was hurt. He slammed the door and Robin's foot was closed in the door. He opened it and slammed it on her again. Brenda got up and helped her move.

He closed the door and left. Robin wanted to cry, but she didn't. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's going into labor. She's dilated all the way." said Emily.

"Okay. Sam push at the next contraction." said Robin.

Twenty minutes later, Sam had delivered her little girl. "Jennifer Lulu Spencer." she said.

Robin looked at her arm. It was bruised badly. Then she noticed something. "Em, the baby."

"What?"

"She's not kicking. She stopped after he kicked me. He killed my baby."

Brenda stood up. She walked over to Robin and sat down. "Is your arm okay?"

"It hurts a lot. I think he broke my foot." Emily sat down next to her. Lulu was holding Jenny and Sam was sleeping by Courtney.

"Let me see your foot." said Em. She held out her foot and Emily did an examination. "Yeah, it's broken in 3 parts. Let me see your arm."

Robin held out her arm. Emily looked at it. "It's bruised really badly. Courtney, can you find me a…" Emily stopped. Courtney was holding her stomach.

"The baby's coming."

Brenda helped Robin get to Courtney. Emily and Elizabeth were around her. "Okay, Court. Your baby is coming in the next 5 minutes.

Courtney delivered her baby in 4 minutes. Robin took off her jacket and put it around the baby. Emily took her.

"Here's your little girl." Courtney looked down at her.

"Hannah Robin Morgan."

Elizabeth took the baby and layed her in Brenda's arms.

"Liz, we need to get Robin's baby out. She is sure that the baby is dead. If she is, we need to get her out." said Emily.

"My water broke." said Robin. Emily and Liz rushed over to her.

"It'll be okay. You need to deliver a healthy baby."

Emily handed the little girl to Robin. "Madeleine Emily Scorpio-Drake."

The girls were all fine for a few hours. Then they heard a scream and someone was pushed into a room.

"Carly." said Robin, Emily, Liz, Brenda, and Lulu. Carly looked at them.

"Great. I'm trapped with my best friend, my cousin, my son, a couple of kids, and 5 girls I hate. This is perfect."

"Hello to you to." said Emily. "Carly, we need you to help."

"With what? I only care about Courtney and Lulu. We need to get that clear."

"Can you hold Madeleine?" asked Emily.

"Depends. Whose kid is she?" All Carly had to do was look at the little girl's face and hair and she knew it was Robin's. She looked exactly like her. "She's Robin's. Madeleine looks exactly like her mother. Too bad for her."

Robin got up and limped to where Carly was. She slapped her and said "Don't you ever talk about my baby. Emily, I can hold her myself."

Carly walked towards Robin. She saw her bruised foot and very bruised arm. "What happened to you?"

"The guard grabbed her arm and threw her. He slammed a door on her foot. Then he kicked her in the stomach. She thought the baby was dead, but little Madeleine is fine." said Lulu.

"You can call her Mattie." said Robin.

Carly walked over and banged on the door. A guard came. "What do you want now?"

Carly slapped him. She pushed him down. He shot his gun and it accidentally hit Brenda. "Oh my God. You don't kick, grab, or slam stuff on a woman. Especially a pregnant woman. You could have killed her baby!" She took the gun and slammed the door on him.

"Brenda, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. It didn't hit me. It went into the wall."

Emily and Brenda were standing in one part of the room. Courtney, Sam, Hannah, and Jenny were sleeping in another part. Liz and Lulu were talking. Robin limped over to Carly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. Thank you for yelling at him."

"Robin, we need to stop fighting. Don't apologize for slapping me; it was my fault. By the way, your baby is really cute. She looks exactly like you. We need to get out of here. You need to get some help for your arm."

Emily looked over at Robin and Carly. "Are Robin Scorpio and Carly Jacks really getting along?"

"Okay, girls. I have a plan." said Carly. Then, a guard walked in. He grabbed Robin in the same spot again. She yelled.

"Get off of her!" yelled Carly.

"You're hurting her!" screamed Lulu.

"Shut up or I'll kill her." said the guard. "Give me the babies. Get up and get me the kids or I'll kill her."

Courtney and Sam were sitting up holding their babies. "I'll give him mine first. I have had more time with Jenny than you have with Hannah. Sam handed her baby to Lulu. Lulu gave her to the men. Next was Hannah. Mattie was last.

"My plan might not work. It involves knocking out a guard. I still have the gun. Robin will need to be helped out. Courtney, Sam, can you walk?"

"Yeah." they answered together.

"Emily, can you?" Carly asked.

"Robin, the baby's coming." said Emily. Carly helped Robin over. Elizabeth moved.

"The baby is coming now, Em." said Robin.

7 minutes later, the baby girl was handed to Emily. "Addison Courtney Cassadine."

"Let's do it now." said Carly.

"How are we going to carry her? I can't grab this arm." said Brenda.

"We need a jacket." said Emily.

"Take mine." said Carly. Emily wrapped the jacket around Robin's foot.

"Robin, put your arms around Lulu and Brenda. Use them like they are crutches." Robin did that. Courtney and Sam were taking turns holding Addison. Carly walked over to the door.

"Emily, lay on the floor." Carly banged on it.

"Help!" She's passed out!" She banged harder. The guard came in. Carly moved behind the door. The guard went to Emily. Lulu walked over and grabbed Emily. Carly shot. It hit the guard and he died. The girls all high fived.

"Let's go." said Carly. They walked down the hall after Elizabeth grabbed the guard's gun. They opened a door and all the kids were in there.

"Mommy!" yelled Cameron. Carly closed the door. Elizabeth went over to her son and picked up her daughter. Emily sat down with Spencer. Lila ran to her Mom and Sam picked her up. Then, she went over to the floor where Jenny was sitting. The others went to their kids.

Robin was holding her daughter. Kristina was sitting in the middle of the floor. "Kristina, come here." Kristina went over to Robin.

"She's real pretty. What's her name?"

"Mattie." when Robin said that, Mattie looked up.

Robin laughed. Carly looked up from her 1 year old son, Morgan. "What's so funny?"

"She knows her name. She looks up every time a say Mattie."

A guard came in and grabbed Robin's arm. "Do you enjoy abusing her?" said Emily.

"Yes." said the guard. "Everyone shut up." he slapped Robin.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Sam. Carly got up and so did Sam.

"Sit down or I'll hit her again." Sam walked over and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Give me the gun." she whispered. "Can you watch Lila and Jenny? I need to do something." Elizabeth nodded. Sam told Lila to come over there.

With Elizabeth holding her baby girl, Sam felt a lot better. She nodded at Carly.

"Give me her and the baby or I will kill you." said Carly. She and Sam had their guns pointed at him. He grabbed out a tiny box.

"Put the guns down or I will blow up the whole boat." Carly put her gun down. Sam shot.

Robin screamed. She heard her baby cry. They both fell forwards. She heard Lulu, Courtney, and Emily scream. "You could have killed her!" Emily screamed.

"Get her up!" screamed Courtney.

"What about the baby!?" screamed Lulu.

Robin heard her baby scream again. She was hoping she wasn't shot. This all happened in slow motion for Robin; Carly pushed the guy off, Lulu and Courtney were looking at Mattie, and Emily helped her up. She hugged her. Robin realized what was happening.

"My baby. Emily, where's Mattie?" said Robin. She was panicking. What had happened to her little girl?

Emily knew the tears were coming. Then Robin started crying. "Why can't I ever be happy with my baby? First Patrick doesn't want her, then I deliver her on a boat when I don't even know where I am, and then my baby gets shot!"

"Robin, calm down."

"My baby is dead. I wanted her so much. Now I have to bury her. I can't Emily. I can't do that."

"Robin! Shut up and listen! Mattie is fine! She didn't get shot; the guard did!"

"What? Where is she?"

"Right here, Robin." Courtney handed the baby to Robin.

"Hi, baby girl. Mommy loves you. Mommy needs to get you out of here." Robin knew who to talk to when she wanted to escape. "Carly, you need to help me get out of here." Then she felt the pain. It was in her arm and her foot. She passed out.

"Emily, what are we going to do?" Courtney asked. "We can't carry her out."

"Who in here can handle a gun, besides Sam and Carly?" Sam was sitting next to Robin.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have shot. I could have killed you or Mattie." she whispered.

"Its okay, Sam." she said quietly, waking up. "Em, she's up."

Emily walked over. "Robin, are you okay?" Then, Nikolas Cassadine was thrown into the room.

"Daddy!" yelled Spencer. Nikolas grabbed his side.

"I have a gun. How are we going to get out of here?" he looked around and saw a baby girl. She had Emily's hair color and Emily's face. "Em, is that our little girl?"

"That's Addison Courtney Cassadine. We all had our babies. We need to get them out now. Especially Robin."

Nikolas looked over. Robin had a huge bruise on her arm. She had a bruised foot that was wrapped up. There was a handprint on her face. She was lying on the ground. A baby girl was in her arms.

"That's 4 guns. Carly and Sam killed 3 guards already."

"I can work a gun." said Courtney.

"Let's do this." Carly told Nikolas the plan.

"Help! The baby is dying! Help!" Brenda screamed. Lulu was holding her twins. The other kids were all ready. Carly was sitting on the floor holding a baby blanket. It had a gun and Riley in it.

A guard ran in. Nikolas knocked him out. He picked up Robin and ran. All the girls holding the children followed him. They got to a room with a window. Nikolas closed and locked the door. "We need to feed the babies."

After running into a kitchen and stealing food, Courtney ran into the room. She gave bottles to the moms and gave the adults and children bread and ham she had taken.

Nikolas asked "Have they abused any of you?"

"I slapped him, and he slapped me back, Brody kicked him." said Courtney.

"He kicked Robin in the stomach when she was pregnant still. He broke her foot in 3 parts by slamming it in a door. He grabbed her arm 3 or 4 times which made that bruise. He shoved a gun in her side and threatened to kill her baby, Brody, me, and the twins." said Emily.

"I slapped him after he hurt Robin." said Carly.

"Have they asked you anything about the babies?"

"After Emily had Addy, he grabbed Robin and pointed a gun at her head. He told us to tell him the baby's names." said Sam.

"He may be planning to have you released by threatening the baby's to their fathers." said Nikolas.

He picked up Robin. "Let's go."

"If you don't come, Madeleine Scorpio will die." said the note Patrick was reading to his friends. "That means Robin had our daughter."

They decided that all of them (except Nikolas; he was with the girls.) would go to the pier at 10 o'clock tonight.

The boat exploded.

They ran off the boat and onto the docks. They were in Puerto Rico. Nikolas called a private plane to come pick them all up. They decided not to go to the hospital until they got to Port Charles.

Caesar Faison, an enemy of Robin's parents, had been holding them hostage. Robin had killed him when he tried to attack her. She had a big bruise on her back because he pushed her and she slammed into a wall. She had a scratch on her cheek because he had tried to cut her with a knife.

The plane came at 7:03. They had been held hostage for three days. All 4 babies had been born on May 27th and had left on May 29th.

"Oh my God." said Nadine Crowl when she saw Robin. She looked really bad.

"She has bruises on her arm because a guard squeezed it. He yanked her by it too. She was pushed into a wall and has a big bruise on her back. She gave birth on May 27th. Her foot is broken in 3 places. She has a cut on her cheek because Faison cut her with his knife. A guard slapped her so she has a handprint. Her side is bruised because a guard shoved a gun in it. She has bruises on her stomach. When she was still pregnant, he kicked her in the stomach. On May 28th, Sam shot a guard while he was grabbing onto Robin and her daughter. The baby is fine. When he fell, he crushed into Robin and she has bruising up her leg and on her stomach." said Emily. Robin had been hurt pretty badly.

"Okay, thanks Em." said Kelly. They wheeled an unconscious Robin to a hospital room.

"Emily, where's Robin?" Patrick asked. He ran and sat by her. All 6 girls were very dirty. Carly was still there.

"Emily, Courtney, and Sam, you need to be in beds." said Lainey.

"No." they answered together. Their children were sleeping on blankets by their mothers. They were also very dirty.

"She is in the emergency room. They had to fix something from when she had the baby. We delivered her, me and Liz. She's really beautiful, Patrick." Emily said. She told him all of Robin's injuries.

"I'm going to kill him." said Patrick.

"Too late. Robin shot him. He died instantly." said Courtney. She didn't look at him. She was staring into space.

"What's my baby's name?" Patrick asked.

"Madeleine Emily Scorpio-Drake." Emily, Courtney, Sam, Carly, Liz, Lulu, and Brenda answered together.

"Hey, sweetie. You feel okay?" asked Emily. She was standing next to Robin's bed. Robin was very dirty.

"Yeah, Em. Where are we? Where's my Mattie?"

"You're at GH. Mattie is in the nursery. She is fine."

"Does Patrick know about Madeleine?"

"Yeah, but he's too worried about you to go see her."

"Where's Sammy? Bren? Lulu? Court? Liz and Carly?"

"You're only aloud one visitor at a time. Sammy's coming in next." Emily hugged Robin. "You're strong, Robin. So is your baby girl." she left.

Sam walked in. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shot. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you and Mattie to be safe."

"Sam, I forgave you. I still love you." said Robin.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." Sam started crying as she was hugging Robin. "How do you feel?"

"I am really sore and my arm hurts. Sam, will you ask Em and Court if they want to do a christening for Mattie, Jenny, Hannah, and Addy all together? Give my baby a kiss for me." said Robin. Sam left.

"Hey." said Brenda. She walked in the room and sat next to Robin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Robin asked. She sat up in her bed.

"Sonny bought a new house. Skylar and Kristina have to share a room. Kailey gets her own and so do Michael and Morgan. Kristina is going to be living with us now; Michael and Morgan are staying with Carly still."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Robin, where are you going to put Mattie?" said Brenda.

"In the nursery at my apartment." said Robin. She knew it was way too small to put her baby in, but it had to work.

"Robin, you haven't painted yet. There's no crib. You don't even have a dresser or dressing table yet."

"So, she can sleep in my bed with me for a while."

"No. You're not going to do that. When Skylar was a baby, she slept in my bed and couldn't fall asleep in her crib."

"Brenda? When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Can you get Courtney for me?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." said Robin.

Courtney came in the room. "Hey, Courtney."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"I am really sore. Thank you."

"For what?" asked Courtney.

"Stealing food for my baby. She probably wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing, Robin. I did what I had to. Do you remember before the boat exploded?"

"Yeah, we were in the room with a window. All the kids were sitting there. We were getting ready to go. Nikolas picked me up and I was holding Mattie and Kristina. Caesar Faison busted in the room. He pushed you guys out of the way. He yanked my arm and I fell. Lulu grabbed Mattie and Kristina ran to Brenda. He cut my cheek with a knife. I moved and he pushed me back against a wall. My back started hurting. Sam threw me her gun and I shot him."

"Yes, the police have to come in and question you."

"Okay. Court?"

"What?"

"Do you want to do a christening with Jenny, Mattie, Hannah, and Addison?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Detective Harper came in. "Dr. Scorpio? Can you tell me everything that happened?"

Robin told him everything. "Okay. I will be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Hey, Robin." said Elizabeth.

"Thank you for delivering my baby."

"You're welcome. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why hasn't Patrick came in yet?"

"He doesn't want to upset you by coming in. He wanted you to see us first."

"Oh. Is Gabbie okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good. Can you get Carly?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." Elizabeth left.

"Hi, Carly."

"Hi, Robin."

"Thank you for defending me and my baby."

"Robin, it was nothing. Emily and Liz are the ones who delivered her."

"Is Morgan okay? Are all the other kids good?"

"Yeah, Mattie, Hannah, Addy, and Jenny are all in the nursery. Kelly keeps trying to get Courtney, Emily, and Sam to lie down. They did just deliver babies."

"Tell them I said to go get checked out."

"I will. Robin?"

"I'm sorry for everything I said in the past and when I got on the boat and said that about your baby."

"Carly, its okay. Can we just be friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Can you get Lulu?"

"Yeah. Bye, Robin."

"Bye, Carly."

Lulu walked in. "Hey, Robin. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are your babies?"

"They are fine. I just came from the nursery. Mattie is beautiful. She looks exactly like you."

Robin smiled. "What is Patrick doing?"

"Pacing back and forth in the waiting room. I tried to get him to go see the baby, but he won't see her until he sees you."

"Oh. Is Nikolas okay? Can he come in here?"

"He's fine. I'll tell him. I love you."

"Love you too, Lulu."

Nikolas came in. "Hey Dr. Helpless."

"Hey, I delivered a baby when I had a bruised up arm and a broken foot!"

"Are you okay, Robin?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for carrying me out of the boat. Is Kristina okay?"

"She was asking about you."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Go tell Elizabeth to examine Kristina. While she's doing that, I want you to tell Patrick that I am fine and to stop worrying. I don't want to see him yet. When Liz is done, bring Kristina in here. While she is in here, I want you to go to the nursery and see Addy. Please check on Mattie while you're in there."

"I will." Nikolas left. Robin was going to be by herself for a little while. Then, Kelly walked in.

"Hi Robin. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm really sore and worried. How is my baby girl doing?"

"She's fine. She is so beautiful."

"Can I see her?"

"Not until you are out of here."

"Kelly!" said Robin.

"I'm sorry, Robin. It's hospital policy."

"When can I get out of here?"

"About a week." said Kelly.

Emily walked in. "Are you ready to see Kristina?"

"I'll go." said Kelly. "Don't move around too much."

"I won't." said Robin.

Kristina walked into the room. "Hi Robin."

"Hi Kristina." The little girl walked over and Robin lifted her onto the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Elizabeth checked me."

"Good." Emily walked in.

"Sorry, but Kristina has to go. Alexis is here."

"Okay. Kristina, be good. Emily, tell Patrick to come in here."

Patrick walked in. "Hi." he said nervously.


	2. Grandma Mattie

"How is our baby?"

"I haven't seen her yet. I want you to come with me."

"Kelly!" screamed Robin. Kelly ran in.

"Robin, what's wrong!"

"Can I please go see my baby?"

"No. You can't get up. You just had surgery."

"Can you bring her in here?"

"I guess. But only for 10 minutes, then you have to rest."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Kelly brought in the baby. She put her in Robin's arms. "She's beautiful." whispered Robin. Patrick kneeled by the baby.

"Hi there, Madeleine."

"I named her Mattie after your mom."

"This would mean so much to my mother." said Patrick. Robin could see tears in his eyes. "I wish she could meet our daughter."

Robin hugged him. "Do you want to hold her?"

Patrick took his baby girl out of Robin's arms. "Hi, baby. You are so beautiful. Your grandma Mattie would love to see you." Patrick looked up at Robin. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"What if we mess up this little girl's life? I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"We will do fine." said Patrick.

Robin was released 3 days later. When she walked in the door, she heard "SURPRISE!"


	3. The Surprise

Robin didn't expect this. Inside if her apartment was Emily, Nikolas, Courtney, Jason, Liz, Lucky, Sam, and Brenda, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Lulu, Johnny, and all the kids.

"Wow. Why are you guys here?" asked Robin.

"We wanted to surprise you!" said Elizabeth.

"We have another surprise." said Brenda.

"Let Patrick tell her." said Courtney.

Everyone looked at Patrick. "Well, I bought us a house. There is no space for Mattie here."

"There's another surprise." said Sam. "You are right next door to me!"

"And across the street from me." said Emily.

Robin hugged Patrick. "When can I see it?"

"Right now. Everybody ready?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone. They got in their houses and left.

They pulled up in a driveway of a beautiful house. "I love the outside." said Robin.

All of her friends got out of their cars. Robin picked Mattie up from her car seat. Patrick walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Robin. They walked up to the front door. Emily opened it.

Robin walked inside and up the stairs. Sam put a blindfold on her. Emily and Courtney grabbed Robin's arms. Lulu took the baby. Elizabeth, Carly, and Brenda walked ahead. All the guys and kids, except Mattie, went to the backyard. "Surprise." said all 7 of Robin's friends.

Sam took the blindfold off of Robin. "Oh my God." said Robin. She was standing in the doorway of a nursery. It had light blue walls, just like in the old house. There was a crib with a pink blanket in it. There was a changing table and dresser that matched the crib. There were pink flowers on the wall. It said "Mattie" in pink letters on the wall.

"Wow. Thank you." She hugged her friends. She took Mattie from Lulu. "This is your new room, baby girl." she kissed her sleeping baby and layed her in the crib.


	4. I Have Everything I Wanted

"Patrick, I can't believe that I finally have everything I wanted. A house and my beautiful daughter." said Robin.

"You deserve to be happy, Robin." said Patrick. They were sitting on the back deck watching the sun set.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Mattie started crying. "Let me get her." said Robin. She went inside.

The next month Robin and Patrick enjoyed taking care of Mattie. When Mattie was a little over a month old, Patrick started working more. Robin wasn't aloud to come in yet.

One morning, Patrick went in at 7:00 in the morning. Mattie was up at 8:00. Robin got up and made Mattie a bottle. Mattie wouldn't stop crying. Robin kept rocking her. Then, the phone started ringing. Robin went and answered it.

"Hello?" said Robin.

"Robin? You sound really tired." said Lulu.

"I am. Mattie keeps crying, Patrick isn't here, and the house is a mess." said Robin.

"Where is Mattie?"

"I'm holding her." said Robin.

"Oh. I was just wondering since I'm on the phone with you."

"So, how are the twins?" asked Robin.

"Well, they are fine. Johnny just left town this morning. Claudia got herself into more trouble."

"Oh. What did she do this time?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. She's always getting into trouble. Well, I'm going to go and let you take care of your baby."

"Okay. Bye Lulu."

"Bye Robin."

Lulu hung up the phone and walked over to her twins. "Your Daddy is crazy to go after Claudia."

Rylan smiled. Riley started crying. Lulu picked up her baby and rocked her to sleep.

"Mattie, please stop crying!" said Robin. She layed her hand on the baby's head. She was burning up.

"General Hospital, Nurse Webber speaking."

"Hi Elizabeth. It's Robin. Where's Patrick?"

"I don't know. I can page him." said Elizabeth. She noticed Robin sounded worried.

"Tell him I am coming there. Mattie is burning up." said Robin.

"Okay. Bye."

Robin hung up and got dressed. She took Mattie's temperature and it was 102.

"Baby, we need to get you to the hospital." Robin ran out the door and drove to GH.


	5. Helpless

"Jason, when is Gabbie coming over

"Jason, when is Gabbie coming over?" asked Courtney.

"In an hour. I don't have work today."

"Can you take Brody to the store for new gym shoes please?"

"Yeah. Come on, big guy." said Jason. He lifted up his son and walked out of the door.

"Spencer, can you get me one of Addy's pacifiers?" asked Emily. Spencer obeyed.

"Addison, do you want to go see Jenny today?"

"Are we going to see Skylar and Lila and Cameron today?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe. Elizabeth was going to take Cameron over to Sam's today. Brenda was going to bring the girls over."

"Can we please go over too?"

"I guess." said Emily. She smiled at her son.

"Lila, will you please go pick out an outfit for Jenny?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Mommy." Lila ran to her little sister's room. Sam tried to clean up her house a little bit. Lila ran in with Jenny's clothes.

"Thank you, Lila." Sam kissed her daughter's head. Brenda walked in the door.

"Hi Skylar!" yelled Lila.

"Hi Lila!" yelled Skylar.

"Girls, don't yell, the babies are sleeping." Brenda said. She hugged Sam. "Hey, Sammy."

"Lila, how about you and Skylar go play in your room." suggested Sam.

"Okay!" said both girls. They walked down the hall.

"Robin!" yelled Patrick. He ran over to his wife and daughter. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I panicked. I just rushed her in here." said Robin.

"Page Kelly." said Patrick.

Kelly came over. "What's wrong?"

"Mattie has a fever of 102."

"Okay. Get her on the gurney and we will take her in." said Kelly.

Robin watched helplessly as her little girl was taken away from her.


	6. Learning of Marissa

Robin sat in the waiting area with Patrick. "I can't lose her, Patrick. I love her too much."

"I know. I love her too. Robin, I never wanted a daughter. Mattie has changed me so much. I love you and that little girl with everything I have."

"I wish this was just a dream. I was just imagining that our baby girl was sick. Why does it have to be her? I mean, she was born on a boat in the middle of nowhere. She was almost shot. Can't that be enough?"

"I wish. The world works differently than we would like it to." said Patrick. He hugged Robin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Noah walked over to Patrick. "Hi, son."

"Hi." said Patrick.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Noah.

"I won't be okay until I can take my baby girl home." said Robin.

"Well, I have something important to tell you, Patrick. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Anything you can say in front of me, you can say to Robin." said Patrick.

"You have a little sister."

"What?" said Robin and Patrick at the same time.  
"Her name is Marissa." said Noah.

"How old is she? How is she my sister?" asked Patrick.

"She is 15.She's my kid. I never wanted to tell you. But she needs

some place to stay and…" said Noah.

"Absolutely not. My baby is sick and you tell me that you want your kid to stay with me?" said Patrick. He was mad his dad never told him about the kid.

"Patrick, just let her stay." said Robin.

"When will she be here?" Patrick asked.

"In a hour." said Noah.

"I have to go. Bye." said Noah. He walked away.

"I totally forgot that I need to call my friends." said Robin.

"We don't want to interrupt them with our child." said Patrick.

"Patrick, they love her." said Robin.

"Go ahead." said Patrick. Robin walked away.

"I feel bad." said Robin.

"Why?"

"Brenda and Sam were having their kids play together and now they have to leave to come here."

"What are they doing with the kids?" Patrick asked.

"Lucky and Sonny are going to watch them. Lulu is taking the twins to Sam's to spend time with Uncle Lucky. Nikolas had just come home so he will watch his kids. Elizabeth is already here, but Cam is at her grandma's and Gabbie is with Jason, who will also watch Brody and Hannah."

"Oh." said Patrick. "When will they be here?" He didn't think he could last long during a Robin, Courtney, and Brenda conversation. Or a Lulu, Emily, and Sam conversation.

"In a few minutes."

Kelly came out from the exam room. "I wish I had better news."

"Just tell us." said Patrick.

"Mattie is in a coma." said Kelly. "And she may never wake up."


	7. Why Can't Robin Be Happy?

"No." said Robin. She started crying. Patrick hugged her.

"It'll be okay." he told Robin. He turned to Kelly. "Is there any chance she will wake up?"

"It's a small one, but there is a chance." said Kelly.

"Thank you, Kelly." said Patrick. Emily walked off the elevator. She walked over to Robin. "Um, Robin." said Patrick. "I'm going to go check some charts."

"What's wrong, Robin?" asked Emily. Sam and Brenda walked in.

"What happened?" asked Sam. They sat next to Robin.

"Mattie had a high fever. It was 102. I brought her here and Kelly just told me that she went into a coma and she may never wake up." said Robin. Her friends hugged her. Robin just kept crying.

Courtney and Lulu walked in. Elizabeth walked over to them. "You guys, I'm going to go see her." said Robin.

"Okay." Sam, Brenda, and Emily answered together.

"What's wrong?" asked Lulu.

"Mattie had a fever of 102." said Emily.

"Robin brought her in to Kelly." said Brenda.

"She's in a coma. Mattie may never wake up." said Sam.

"Oh no." said Elizabeth.

"Why can't Robin just be happy with her baby?" asked Courtney.

"Hi. Do any of you know Patrick Drake? My name is Marissa Drake." said a small girl with brown hair. She looked like Patrick.


	8. Are You Patrick's Daughter?

"Are you Patrick's daughter?" asked Courtney. Marissa looked at all the girl. 'These girls are pretty. I wonder if all of Port Charles girls are like this' wondered Marissa.

"He is an idiot! I will kill him for having another kid that isn't Robin's." yelled Emily.

Marissa looked around. Lulu looked at her. "Hi. I'm Lulu. I am your step mom's friend. That's Sam, Courtney, Emily, Brenda, and Elizabeth. How old are you?"

"I'm 15." said Marissa. The other 5 girls were arguing. "What's my step mom's name?"

"She's Robin." said Lulu. "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Wow, well Port Charles is way different than that." said Lulu.

"So, you're looking for Patrick. He's your dad, right?"

"She can't be his daughter." interrupted Brenda. "She's 15. Patrick would have been like 16 when he had her."

"Patrick's not my dad. Noah Drake is. My mom, Sharon, died a month ago. In her will it said to send me to Noah. He called my Aunt Lisa and told her to send me to General Hospital in Port Charles, New York. I am supposed to stay with Patrick Drake. Is my dad married?" asked Marissa.

"Patrick is your brother then?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." said Marissa.

"Well, Noah isn't married. Did you know that he and Patrick are both doctors? Robin is Patrick's wife. She is your sister in law." said Emily.

"Is she nice?" asked Marissa. "Is my brother?"

"Robin and Patrick are nothing to worry about. They will love you." said Courtney.

"Em, who is that?" asked Patrick.

"This is Marissa. She is your sister." said Emily.

"I am Patrick. Do you like Port Charles so far?"

"Well, I've only seen the hospital. Who is Robin?"

"She's my wife. You will like her. But right now, she is going through a hard time." said Patrick.

"Oh." said Marissa. She didn't want to push her brother to tell her what the hard time was.

"Where's Robin?" asked Patrick.

"Right here." said Robin. Marissa turned around. Robin was pretty. She was only a little bit taller than Marissa.

"Let's go." said Patrick. He put his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"Bye girls." said Robin.

"Bye Robin." said the girls. "Bye Marissa." said Courtney and Lulu.

"Bye." said Marissa.


	9. Questions

Marissa was in the passenger's seat of Patrick's car. "Why is Robin riding separately?" asked Marissa.

"She drove here in her own car." said Patrick.

"What does Robin do?" asked Marissa.

"She's a pathologist. One of the best."

"Oh. Are we almost to your house?"

"Yes. You get your own room."

"Cool. I never had my own room at Mom's."

"Tell me about your mom." said Patrick.

"Well, she has 7 kids. I am the oldest. Then are my little siblings. Lorraine is 13, Austin is 11, Michael is 10, Jordan is 9, Hailey is 4, and Lizzie is 2. Hailey and Lizzie went with their dad. Jordan, Michael, and Austin went with their dad, and Lorraine went with her grandma. I'm sorry I have to live with you."

"Its okay." said Patrick. "Your 15, right?"

"Yeah."

"Robin might know someone with a 15 year old." said Patrick.

"Do any of the girls at the hospital have older kids?"

"No. Their kids are all under the age of 5."

"Oh." said Marissa.

Patrick's car pulled into the driveway. Marissa opened her door. Robin was already there. "What do those other girls do?" asked Marissa.

"Lulu works at a magazine, Emily is a doctor, Sam is on a TV show, Courtney is a stay at home mom, Elizabeth is a nurse, and Brenda supervises fashion shows."

"Oh, cool. I like Lulu."

"Emily and Sam are Robin's best friends. But you will see all of them a lot. Oh and Sam lives next door. Emily is across the street. She is really nice."

"They thought I was your daughter. Emily said she was going to kill you for having a kid with someone who wasn't Robin."

"Courtney and Emily are a little crazy. You will learn to like them."

They walked inside. "You can just watch TV for a minute. I have to do something." said Patrick. Marissa sat on the living room couch. She heard Robin crying. Patrick walked back out. "Let me show you your room.

They walked down the hallway. Marissa saw Robin and Patrick's room. There was a closed door. Patrick walked to the room next to it. "This is your room. It's not really decorated. Lulu and Brenda can help you with that."

Marissa liked the room. The walls were yellow. The blanket on the bed was pink. There was a bathroom coming off of the room. "I like it." said Marissa. Patrick smiled.

"I'll be back." said Patrick. He opened the closed door and walked in.

Patrick hugged Robin. They were sitting on the floor in Mattie's room. She leaned back against him. "I can't lose my baby, Patrick."

"I know. Mattie's a fighter. She'll wake up and we'll have our baby back. Do you want to come meet my sister?"

"Yes." Patrick helped Robin up. They walked to the next room after Robin closed the door.

"Marissa, this is Robin." Robin gave Marissa a weak smile.

"Hi Robin. I like your friend Lulu." said Marissa.

"You will like all of them." Patrick walked out of the room. Robin sat on the floor by the doorway.

"Do they have kids?"

"Yes. They all have newborns. Everyone except Lulu has a 2 or 3 year old."

"Who are Emily and Sam's kids? Since they live around here."

"Spencer is 2 and Addison- the newborn, are Emily's kids. Sam has two daughters. Lila is 3 and Jenny is a baby."

"Oh." said Marissa.

"Maybe you can baby sit some time." said Robin. "Sam's daughter Lila is really sweet."

"Maybe." said Marissa. She liked Robin. She seemed nice.

"Patrick!" yelled Robin. Patrick ran down the hallway. "Can you get the baby's car seat out of my car?"

"Yeah." Patrick left.

"Do you guys have any kids?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Robin. "Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to order something." said Robin. She didn't want Marissa to know about Mattie yet.


	10. Marissa

That night, Robin, Patrick, and Marissa ate pizza. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed." said Robin. Patrick kissed her. Robin smiled at Marissa. "Goodnight."

"Night." Marissa and Patrick both said. Robin walked down the hallway to her room.

"So, you and Robin are married, right?" asked Marissa.

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" asked Marissa.

"Of course I do. Robin is everything to me." said Patrick. "I hope you get along with her."

"I think I will." said Marissa. She smiled at her older brother.

"Marissa, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I am happy to have a sister. I had always wanted a brother or sister. My mom died when I was younger. I hope you don't mind moving in with a complete stranger and his wife."

"Its okay, Patrick. I have known about you since I was 7. I always dreamed about moving in with my dad and you and I would be best friends."

"I just found out about you earlier today."

"If you don't want me to stay here, I could stay with my grandmother or something…"

"No, Marissa. You are staying here." said Patrick. "Since its summer, you will have to stay here. I have work tomorrow. I'm making Robin take off."

"She doesn't have to stay with me Patrick." said Marissa.

"It's not that. Things have been hard on us lately. Especially her though."

"I'm going to go to bed now." said Marissa.

"Night little sister." said Patrick.

"Good night big brother." said Marissa. She hugged her brother and went to bed.

Marissa looked at her clock. It was 9:13. She got up and took a shower. Robin was holding a blanket sitting on the couch when Marissa walked out.

"Hi." said Marissa. "Is there something I can eat for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" asked Robin. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Some cereal." Marissa walked over to the cabinet and took out a box.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to stay here by yourself later? You could go to Sam's or Emily's." said Robin.

"Can I go to Sam's?"

"Sure. I will call her and see if you can come over. She has two little girl. Actually, she has a 7 year old sister named Kristina. There's 5 year old Molly too. They could be over there."

"Oh." said Marissa.

"There's Michael. He is 14. I helped his uncle Jason take care of him when she was a baby." said Robin. She smiled. "Michael is a nice kid. You'll like him. His brother Morgan is 6 and he could be there."

"Are they all related to Sam?"

"Well, Kristina and Molly are his sisters. Michael and Morgan are her step cousins because her husband Lucky's cousin is Carly who is their Mom."

"Oh. Port Charles seems confusing."

"It is." said Robin.

"Do you have any family?"

"My mom's name is Anna. You would like her. My dad is Robert. My uncle is the police commissioner. I have two cousins, Maxie is 23 and Georgie is 19. You would like Georgie."

"Can I meet them sometime?"

"Yeah, I go to dinner there on Sunday nights. Patrick doesn't come, but you could."

"Okay." said Marissa. She liked Robin.

"Hi, Marissa. Just come on in. This is Michael, Morgan, Molly, Kristina, Jenny, and Lila. Oh and this is my cousin Spencer. He is Emily's son." said Sam.

"Oh. How old are Spencer and Lila?"

"Spencer is 2 and Lila is 3. She is leaving though. Her dad wants sometime with her. Kristina and Morgan, if you want to go with Jason, get ready." Sam was cleaning her house up while watching all the kids. "Guys, this is Marissa. She is 15."

"Hi I'm Michael. I'm 14."

"Oh. Hi." said Marissa.

"Why are you in Port Charles?"

"I am Patrick Drake's sister." said Marissa.

"What! I didn't know that he had a sister." said Michael.

"He just found out."

"I won't be able to hang out with you around my mom."

"Why?" asked Marissa. She liked Michael so far. He seemed friendly.

"She hates Robin Scorpio. But my dad says Robin is like a little sister to him."

"Oh. Do you hate her?" asked Marissa.

"Michael! Your uncle is here!" yelled Sam. Michael walked down the hallway with his sister and brother.

"Bye, baby. Be good." said Sam. She kissed Lila. "Jason, are you keeping her overnight?"

"I don't know. I have Gabbie tonight too."

"Oh. Just bring her back by 9:00. If you want to keep her, just call."

"Okay. Kristina, Morgan, Michael, are you coming?" asked Jason.

"Yes." all three answered. They left.

"Okay. Marissa, do you want to go over to Emily's with Spencer?"

"Sure." said Marissa. She and Spencer walked out the front door.


	11. Hi Baby

"Hi baby. It's Momma." said Robin. She was sitting in her daughter's hospital room. "I told you I would never let anything happen to you. I'm sorry." she started crying. "I love you." Robin got up and walked out the door.

Emily and Elizabeth watched Robin. "She loves that little girl so much. Now she lost her." said Elizabeth.

"I know. I feel bad having my two perfect little babies and Robin has her baby girl in a hospital." said Emily.

"Hi Marissa. How did you like Emily?" asked Patrick, walking into the front door.

"Nikolas was there. Addison is so pretty and Spencer is a sweet little kid." said Marissa.

"So you had fun?"

"Yeah. Michael Corinthos is pretty nice."

"But his Mom wouldn't want you around him. Stay away."

"Whose mom wouldn't want her around her son?" asked Robin coming into the room.

"Carly Jax. She hates you." said Patrick.

"Not anymore. We settled this during the kidnapping. We are okay now. Marissa can be around Michael." said Robin. "Do you like the younger kids?"

"Addison and Jenny are so cute. Spencer is really sweet. Michael seems nice. I didn't see him, Lila, Morgan, or Kristina for long. I like Molly though."

"Well tomorrow you can meet Sonny's 15 year old twins. I am going over to his house." said Robin.

"Why don't you guys have any kids?"

Robin looked down. Patrick walked over and put his arms around her. "I saw her this morning." she whispered. Patrick nodded.

"So did I." he turned to Marissa. "Can we talk about that later?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm sorry if I said something bad." said Marissa.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." said Robin. She got up and walked down the hallway.

"Robin!" yelled Patrick. He ran after her.

"Why my baby girl? Why that sweet little baby? She didn't deserve to have her life taken away." cried Robin. She was sitting on the floor of Mattie's room.

"Hey, Sam." said Patrick.

"Hi Patrick. What's wrong with Robin?"

"Why do you automatically assume something is wrong with Robin?"

"You didn't call to talk about shoes or the kids, so what's up?"

"Mattie."

"What about her. Oh no Patrick. Did she…?" said Sam.

"No. Robin is blaming herself for what happened. I need you girls to help me."

"How? We can't bring Robin out of this. She loves that little girl with everything she has. Losing her is so horrible. If something happened to either of my girls, I would feel the same way."

"Can you call the other girls and come over here?"

"Of course. What is Liz going to do with Cam? Jason has Gabbie."

"Have him see Lucky. That's his father."

"Okay. Bye." Sam hung up. "Lucky! I'm calling the girls and Liz is going to bring Cam over."

"Okay. I'm going to get Jen to sleep." Sam called the girls.

Marissa was in her room reading. She heard someone banging on the door very loudly. A few seconds later, the door slammed open. Marissa heard stomping past her door. Lulu walked in. "Hey, kiddo."

"Lulu, I'm not a little kid."

"I know. You okay?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong with Robin? I asked why she and Patrick didn't have any kids. She said it was her fault and walked out of the room. Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault, Marissa. Robin and Patrick will tell you what happened at some point."

"Lulu, come on." said Brenda. They walked into the room. Marissa wondered what was in there.


	12. Brenda's Problems

"It's not your fault." said Emily. Robin was laying her head on Emily's shoulder. Sam was stroking her hair. Courtney was cleaning the room. Liz, Brenda, and Lulu were sitting on the floor by the opposite wall.

"Yes it is!" yelled Robin. "She was my baby. I was supposed to protect her!"

"Stop! She is still your baby. She always will be. Move on! Have more kids. Tell Marissa about Mattie!" yelled Brenda. "Look, Robin. We all know how much you loved that little girl. But she's not coming back."

"Shut up, Brenda. Mattie's a fighter and she will come back. She has to. So many people love her. Robin can do whatever she wants." yelled Courtney.

"Stop yelling. I don't want Marissa to know. Mattie is my daughter. I will do what I want. I would appreciate it if everyone just goes home and be thankful that you have healthy beautiful children." Robin said. "Emily and Sam, you can stay. Brenda, I am coming over tomorrow so Marissa can meet the twins."

Sam and Emily stayed while everyone else went to their cars. "You know, Brenda and Courtney were both right." said Emily.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"I think what Emily is trying to say is that you can do whatever you want. Mattie will always be your baby. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have more kids."

"Yeah. Brenda told you to move on. You don't have to jump right on it. You can slowly handle this." Emily.

"I don't want to move on. I want my baby." Robin started crying. Emily and Sam helplessly tried to comfort their best friend.

"Hi Brenda." said Robin. She and Marissa walked into the Corinthos-Barrett house. "Where are the twins?"

"Kids! Get down here!" screamed Brenda. Michael, Morgan, Skylar, Kristina, and three other kids ran downstairs. On of them was holding Kailey.

"I'm Jamie. James Michael Marshall-Corinthos. I'm 9." said the little boy.

"You guys need to introduce yourselves." said Brenda.

"I'm Marissa Drake. I'm 15.

"Hi. I am Hannah. Well, really I am Gracie Margaret Lily Rivera-Corinthos. Brenda always has us introduce ourselves by our full names." said one of the twins.

"I'm Jackson. Jackson Michael Rivera-Corinthos. Gracie and I are both 15." said the other twin.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis. This is Michael Miguel Corinthos, Morgan Stone Corinthos, Kailey Samantha Barrett-Corinthos, and Skylar Maria Grace Lynn Barrett-Corinthos."

"Actually, Krissy, its Corinthos-Barrett, and you know that Marissa already met you." said Brenda.

"Let's go upstairs." said Gracie to Marissa. They walked up the stairs. "Sorry about Krissy."

"It's okay. I love little kids."

"Good thing Mattie is around."

"What?" asked Marissa.

"Madeleine Emily Scorpio-Drake?" asked Gracie.

"Never heard of her."

"Do you want to?" asked Gracie.

"I guess."

"Robin had wanted kids for a while. She and Patrick got married and Robin discovered she was pregnant. All the girls were. Have you met Gabbie, Rylan, and Riley?"

"No."

"Gabbie is Liz and Jason's baby. Rylan and Riley are Lulu's twins. Well, after my sister Kailey was born, there was a christening for her and Gabbie. All the girls plus Krissy, Cam, Spencer, and Brody were kidnapped. Robin, Em, Sammy, and Court were still pregnant."

"What happened to Robin's baby?" asked Marissa.

"Well, they all delivered their babies on the boat. Court had Hannah, Emily had Addison, Sam had Jenny, and Robin had Mattie. I never saw her, but Brenda and Dad said she was beautiful."

"Oh." said Marissa.

"Anyway, Robin and Patrick raised Mattie. When she was about a month, she got sick. She fell into a coma and the doctors say she will never wake up."

"Wow. That must be what that room is."

"How are you related to the Drake's?"

"Patrick is my older brother, Noah is my dad. My mother died a few months ago and I came to Port Charles to live with Patrick." said Marissa. Then Jackson walked into the room.

"Hi Marissa."

"Hi Jackson." said Marissa. She blushed. She had fallen in love with Jackson Rivera-Corinthos.

"I know you have been wondering something." said Gracie.

"What?" said Jackson and Marissa.

"How this family fits together."

"Actually, I have." said Marissa.

"Well, Jackson and I are the children of Sonny Corinthos and Lily Rivera. Michael and Morgan are Dad and Carly's. Kristina is Dad and Alexis Davis's daughter. Jamie is Dad and Reese's daughter. Kailey and Skylar are Dad and Brenda's. Our mom died in a car explosion, Carly and Dad share custody, Dad has full custody of Kristina, and Reese died in a train wreck."

"I think Gracie, Marissa, and Jack will get along good." said Brenda. Then a dark haired woman ran in the door. She was carrying a sleeping toddler and a young dark haired girl was with her.

"Take them. I am assuming you are Sonny's new wife. Tell Jamie I love him and give Sonny my girls." she ran out. Robin was holding the sleeping child while Brenda looked shocked.

"This may have been me in a few years." said Robin, looking at the little girl.

"Kelsey, go upstairs. But first, what is her name?"

"Brooklyn." She ran upstairs.

"Who are they?"

"Reese and Sonny's kids."

A week passed. Reese had dropped off 8 year old Kelsey and 4 year Brooklyn and hadn't contacted anyone after that. Reese had disappeared. Brenda and Sonny took on the job of raising 2 more kids.

"I love Marissa." Jackson told Gracie.

"What!" she yelled.

"I love her."

"Jack, Marissa is nice and pretty. She has quickly become my best friend. Ask her out."

"Jack, do you love her?" asked Kristina. She had heard the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, Krissy, I do."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course!" he ran over and picked up his little sister and threw her into the air. Kelsey walked in holding Brooklyn's hand.

"Brook, I wish we weren't here. Nobody wants us." said Kelsey.

"Yes we do, Kelsey. You can't blame Jackson for playing with the little sister he has always known." said Morgan.

"Oh, so you don't like me and my sister because we were in danger and my Mom took us away, and then 8 years later drops us off!" she screamed.

"Don't yell at my brother!" yelled Kristina.

"Listen, little girl, I am sick of your attitude! You act like we aren't here and when you do talk you are yelling at me!" screamed Kelsey.

"Shut up! You're stupid. I hate you!" yelled Kristina.

"At least my Mom didn't lose custody of me to a mob boss!"

"At least my Mom didn't just drop me and my sister off and leave us there." Kelsey jumped on Kristina. Being part Cassadine, Kristina beat Kelsey up.

"Stop!" screamed Gracie. She couldn't stop her sisters. "Help me Jackson!"

Morgan and Jamie started a fight about their sisters. Pretty soon, they were fighting with the girls. "Stop it!" screamed Gracie. Michael and Jackson started yelling at each other.

"Brenda!" screamed Gracie as loud as she could. She didn't notice that Brooklyn and Skylar were also in the fight. She picked up Kailey and moved towards the door. "Brenda! Kristina is going to kill Kelsey!" she screamed.

Brenda ran downstairs. She saw all the kids fighting with each other. "Jackson and Michael, stop it. Gracie, put Kailey down for a nap. Jackson and Michael, go get some food from Kelly's." The boys stopped yelling and listened. Brenda walked over to Skylar and Brooklyn. She picked up her daughter.

"Skylar, go upstairs to your room. Brooklyn, go to your room." the girls listened. "Jamie and Morgan!" the boys stopped. "Go to your rooms." they listened. Next was Kristina and Kelsey.

"Krissy!" Brenda yelled. She ignored her. "Krissy!" No answer. "Kristina Adela Corinthos get your butt to your room now!" Kristina punched Kelsey. Then she got up and walked to her room.

"I hate you, stupid Kelsey." she said.

"What is this about?" asked Brenda. Kelsey ignored. "Kelsey?"

"You're not my mom. I don't have to answer you."

"Listen and listen good. You won't come into my house and tell me what you will and will not do. I have no problem with my kids before you started stuff with Kristina." said Brenda.

"Kristina is a snobby brat. She is dumb and her mom didn't want her enough to fight and keep her." said Kelsey.

"I love Kristina like she is my own. Morgan, Michael, Gracie, Jackson, and Jamie aren't my real kids. I love them all the same as Kailey and Skylar."

"But you hate me and Brooklyn."

"No, I don't. I don't know you like I do Kristina. She is sweet. She wouldn't start a fight."

"Morgan said something to me. She defended him. We yelled at each other about the other's mom and we started fighting."

"Well, Kelsey, go to your room." said Brenda.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Well, Jamie is your brother. I'm not his mom. He listens to me and I love that boy a lot. Why can't you be like him?"

"I'm going to my room." said Kelsey.

'That girl is going to be trouble.' thought Brenda


	13. A Call From Kelly

"Mattie, its daddy. I wish you would just wake up. Mommy needs you. We love you so much. Please just come back to us." Patrick looked at his 3 month old daughter. She was beautiful. She hadn't opened her eyes in over a month.

"Dr. Drake, your sister is on line one." said a nurse. Patrick walked out.

"Hello?"

"It's Marissa. Patrick, Robin is crying. She is in that room."

"Okay, Marissa, you need to call Sam and Emily. Have Emily take her kids to Sam's. You have to watch them. I will be there in a few minutes." Patrick hung up the phone. He looked down at his daughter. "I love you, baby girl." he left.

"Robin, your going to give Marissa a heart attack." said Sam. She walked into Mattie's room. Robin was leaning against the crib.

"You need to tell Marissa about Mattie." said Emily.

"No."

"Can Patrick?"

"I guess. It's too painful for me to talk about my baby girl. Can you just leave me alone?" said Robin.

"No, you need to go to rest." said Sam. "You are too stressed out."

"What do you expect!" screamed Robin. "My little girl, my whole world, gets sick then goes into a coma only to never wake up! I will never see her walk. She will never say Momma. She won't smile. She can't get married nor have kids of her own. She won't go to kindergarten. She basically lost her life!" she burst into tears. Patrick ran in.

"Patrick." Robin said. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on him. He stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay. I'm here." he whispered. He turned to Sam and Emily. "You guys can go now. Thank you." Sam and Emily hugged their friend and left. Patrick slipped his arms under Robin and gently picked her up. "You're going to bed."

"I want her so bad." cried Robin. Patrick layed her on the bed and she put her arms around him.

"Hi Patrick." said Marissa the next morning. "How's Robin?"

"She's not doing so well." said Patrick. "Marissa, there's something we never told you." said Patrick. "Robin and I have a daughter. Her name is Mattie. She got sick one day and now she's in a coma. She may never wake up."

"I know. Gracie told me."

"Robin has been really sad. She wanted children for a long time and when she lost Mattie, the world basically ended for her." Patrick's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Patrick, its Kelly."

"Hi Dr. Lee. Do you need something?"

"Get to GH now. It's Mattie." Patrick hung up the phone and woke up Robin.

"She has finally died." said Robin. She, Patrick, and Marissa were driving to General Hospital. "I know it."

They all ran inside. "Kelly!" yelled Robin.

Kelly ran out. She grabbed Robin and pulled her down the hallway. Patrick and Marissa sat down. Patrick heard Robin scream. He grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her down the hallway. He found Robin looking standing in the doorway. He looked in. There was a beautiful baby girl moving around and crying.

"Who's that?" asked Marissa.

"That's my baby." said Robin.


	14. At The Hospital

"This feels so right." said Robin. She was holding her baby girl. "Mattie, meet your Aunt Marissa." She turned to Marissa. "Do you want to hold her?"

Marissa nodded. "Okay." Robin kissed her baby and handed her to Marissa. Robin went over and started talking to Kelly.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Brenda. All 6 of girls were standing in the doorway

"Tell you what?" asked Robin innocently.

"She's awake!" yelled Emily. She walked over to Marissa. "Can I hold her?" Marissa gave Mattie to Emily, then Sam. After Sam was Courtney then Brenda then Liz and last was Lulu.

"Where are your kids?" asked Robin.

"Waiting room." they said together.

Robin looked out the door. All the kids were running around the hospital acting crazy, except for Kelsey and the babies.

"What's wrong with Kelsey?" asked Robin. Brenda explained what had happened the other day.

"Hi Jackson." said Marissa.

"Hi Marissa. I'm glad your niece is awake." he looked nervous.

"Thanks." said Marissa. She smiled.

"Would you like to go to the movies tonight?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"I have to make sure its okay with Robin and Patrick. Hold on a minute, okay?" Marissa walked down the hall and over to where Robin was standing. "Hey Robin." said Marissa.

"Hi Marissa."

"Can I go to the movies tonight with Jackson?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Robin, I really like Jackson. Do you think he will like me?"

"Yes, I do. I have known Jackson since he was born. He will like you, I'm sure of it." Robin smiled.

"When is Mattie coming home?" asked Marissa.

"If her tests come back clear and if nothing happens, the day after tomorrow."

"Good. I'm glad you're getting her back." Marissa said. Robin smiled.

"I can go. What time?" asked Marissa.

"8 o'clock. My dad could probably take us." said Jackson.

"Okay. Here's my number. Call me later." Marissa smiled and walked away.


	15. Encounters

Robin walked into the house with Marissa. She hadn't been that happy in a long time. Mattie would be coming home tomorrow.

"I'm so excited about my date with Jack." Marissa said to Robin. She was dressed and ready to go.

"Good. Have fun." Robin said smiling. "Please try to be home by 11:30."

"I will. Thank you so much for letting me go." The doorbell rang. "That's him. Bye Robin." She hugged her sister in law and ran out the door.

Brenda sat on the couch in the living room. Kailey was lying on the couch in front of her and Brenda was making her laugh.

"Oh great." She heard someone mumble. She turned around, already knowing it was Kelsey.

"What? I can't play with the baby?"

"See, you're doing it again! If she wasn't your baby, you wouldn't play with her!"

"I'm sick of this, Kelsey. You don't have to accept it and I don't care if you like it or not, but as long as you're here, I'm gonna be here to." She picked up Kailey and left the room.

Sam held baby Jenny, rocking her gently. "I love you so much, baby. That's why we had to lie. I'm so sorry that this is going to affect you when you're older. But it's okay. I'll make sure of that."

"Mommy?" Lila asked, coming into the room.

"Yes Lila?"

"Where's Lucky?" Sam knew where he was, but she couldn't tell her daughter that.

"He's working late." Sam kissed Jenny's head, and then put her in the crib. "Let's go put you in bed."

She picked up the two year old. She carried her to the blue bedroom. "I love you, angel."

"Love you too." She rolled to her side and fell asleep. Sam heard a quiet knock at the door. She ran to open it.

"Finally." She kissed the man standing there.

"I'm getting a divorce." Courtney said. "We can finally be a family with my son and our daughter."

"I can't wait. But does Jason know?"

"Yes. He has known since Hannah was born. He's okay with it because he's never felt very connected to her.

"Okay." The man kissed her quickly.

"I love you." Courtney said happily.

"I love you too, Court."

Lulu stood in between the two baby cribs. She felt like she was going to fall over from exhaustion. She rocked each one gently.

Rylan and Riley were both sleeping. Lulu loved being a mother. She loved her beautiful children with her whole heart. Johnny entered the room.

"Hey." He whispered, standing behind her.

"Hey." She said back. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "I love when they're like this. Our babies…their so peaceful and cute."

"They look like you do when you sleep." She laughed quietly at the comment.

"Let's go to bed." She said. He took her hand, walking towards the door. "Goodnight, my little angels." The two of them went to their bed, Lulu falling asleep almost immediately.

Emily sat on the couch in the den. Both of the kids were in bed and she didn't know where Nikolas was.

"I can't be." She thought to herself. But it was possible. She could be pregnant…again.

"It's too soon." She said out loud. She heard Addison cry through the baby monitor. She got up quickly, going to check on her little girl.

Elizabeth loved when he was here. They had known each other for so long, and loved each other. She glanced at the steps. Her children were sleeping up there.

"How had everything gotten so messed up?" she wondered in her head. Why did she put herself in these situations? Now Cam and Gabbie would be put in the middle of everything. Every decision she made directly affected them.

But she didn't have time to think about that now. She needed to do this, for herself.

Marissa smiled as she and Jack left the movie theater. She knew that Robin was probably asleep, but Patrick would be waiting for her.

"It's 11:15. I have to be home in 15 minutes." Marissa said to the boy.

"Okay. Let's go to the car." Jack opened the door for her and she got in. He followed, closing it. They had a few small conversations.

"We're here." Jackson announced. He helped Marissa out and walked her to the door.

"Thank you, for tonight." Marissa said. She and Jackson both smiled at each other. They leaned in and kissed.

"Bye." Marissa said, blushing.

"Goodbye, Marissa."


	16. Secrets Revealed

The next morning, Emily, Robin, Courtney, Lulu, Brenda, and Elizabeth planned a breakfast. The kids would have a babysitter and the girls could finally just relax.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Lulu asked as she entered Robin's house.

"She didn't answer when I called. I bet she's exhausted. Lila and Jenny really wear her out."

"Let's go over to her house and see if she wants to come." Emily suggested. All the girls left Robin's house and went next door. Emily unlocked the front door with her key.

"Sam is probably in her room. Be quiet, the kids might still be asleep." Elizabeth whispered.

The 6 girls went down the hallway. They opened the door, revealing Sam lying in her bed. Jason was in bed with her, holding her in his arms.

Their mouths were all hanging open as they stared at the two of them. Brenda noticed that Elizabeth and Courtney didn't really look that affected, even though they had both just given birth to Jason's daughters.

"What is going on in here?" Lulu screamed. Sam jumped, opening her eyes. Jason sat up too. "You're cheating on my brother?"

"It's not like that, Lulu…" Sam said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut and putting her head in her hands.

"Then what is it? You've been sleeping with Jason!" she turned to face Courtney. "Why aren't you mad?"

"I…"

"Calm down, Lulu." Emily said, interrupting her friend. "Sam, what is going on?"

"It's simple." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I love Jason."

"What about Lucky? Does he know you've been cheating on him with his friend, in the bed you guys share!"

Sam sighed and looked at all of her friends. "I think it's time we all sit down and talk. Things aren't the way everyone thinks."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Lulu said with a laugh. She turned to leave.

Brenda stopped her. "Lu, wait. It might be important." She turned to Sam and Jason. "You guys should get dressed and meet us in the living room. Jason, I think it might be time for all of the guys to have a talk too."

The girls left the room and sat down on the couch.

"Wow, I never really thought Sam was the cheating type. I guess I was very wrong." Lulu said.

"You have to give her a chance to explain. Sam always has a good reason for doing things." Emily tried.

A minute later, Jason came into the living room. He walked out the front door without speaking to any of them. Sam came out a few minutes later.

"I guess I should start by saying Lucky and I are pretty much over." Sam began.

"That doesn't give you permission to cheat on him!" Lulu yelled.

"Lulu, just please let me explain. Lucky and I…we were never meant to be together. We just kind of fell back on each other when our relationships with Jason and Elizabeth ended. We do not sleep in the same room. He has been staying in the guest room for almost 6 months. He helps me with Jenny and that's about it. We barely speak and I know that he wants out of this marriage as much as I do. It was a stupid, drunken mistake that both of us regret." Sam sighed. "Courtney, maybe you should take the story from here."

All eyes shifted to Courtney, confused at how she would know. "Okay. I was kind of like Jason's rebound after he found out that he didn't really love Elizabeth. I was lost because Jax had just left me." Courtney looked away from everyone. "Jason is not Brody's father. There is no possible way that he could have been. But he was willing to step up and help me raise my son. I was pregnant with Hannah already when I came to Jason. I've been in his guest room. I'm in love with somebody else and I could tell Jason didn't love me. It was always Sam. It's pretty obvious."

"Wow. So you love someone else, Sam loves Jason, and Jason loves Sam. Who do you love, Court?" Robin questioned her friend.

"Jax and I have been seeing each other for the last few months. Carly has no idea it is going on."

"Looks like none of you are who I thought. You are sleeping with your friend's husband?" Lulu yelled. "I can't believe you, Court! We're supposed to be best friends!"

"I'm sorry, Lulu."

"Elizabeth, it's your turn." Sam muttered, not looking at anyone. She felt horrible that they had all been keeping secrets.

"I love Lucky." She said pointblank. "We want to get married. Sam has known Lucky's been cheating on her. They are only together still because the divorce papers are taking a while to process."

"But what about Jenny, Lila, Rylan, Riley, Brody, Hannah, Cameron, and Gabbie? Where are they in all this mess?" Emily wondered.

Sam immediately looked away. She sighed deeply. "Lucky is not Jenny's father. Jason is."

"What?" they all yelled.

"Does Lucky know?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes. There wasn't any chance he could be her father. He's been helping me with her even though he knows she isn't his." She looked at her friends. "I'm sorry that I lied about her. There isn't any excuse. I should have just told the truth from the beginning and none of this would have happened."

"You should have told the truth. Does Lucky know you are leaving him? Jenny is losing the only father she has ever known! Where was Jason through your pregnancy? Has he been around for the nights, helping to take care of his daughter?"

"Actually, he has Lulu. Jason was around for my pregnancy. We weren't meeting in secret or anything. We love each other and we are both adults. We don't need permission from you to start a relationship!" Sam screamed, finally defending herself.

"Lulu, don't judge Sam so quickly. She isn't the only one who lied." Courtney said. "Jax is Hannah's father."

"And Lucky is Gabbie's dad." Elizabeth added.

"So you all lied?" Robin asked. "You could have just told us from the start. We wouldn't have minded."

"I'm pregnant again, already." Emily shared. "It wasn't planned, but I will love this baby. We are all best friends, but we keep things from each other. I have known for almost a week that I am having another child and I haven't told anybody. Sam, Courtney, and Elizabeth are in love. So what?"

"I'm leaving." Lulu said as she walked out. Robin, Brenda, Courtney, and Elizabeth left soon after. Sam and Emily were all alone now.

"So, you love my brother again?" Emily joked. "Can't you just make up your mind?"

"Em, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Besides, I always knew you were the one for him. I love Courtney and Elizabeth, but I definitely don't want them coming to the family reunions."

Sam laughed and hugged Emily.

"We told everything." Elizabeth said as she paced around Lucky's house. "She got some heavy criticism from Lulu, but we can be together now, Lucky."

"Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah. I think she's probably happy that she can now have the relationship with Jason that she wants."

"All I ever wanted was for her to be happy." He smiled at Elizabeth. "So, what do you say we start planning our wedding?"

"We need to tell Carly." Courtney told Jax. "I hate lying to her."

"Then we won't tell her." He tried to kiss her. "It doesn't matter what she thinks. I can just keep both of you and save her from being hurt."

"Jax, you are an idiot!" Courtney yelled. "You know, I thought you actually loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go? Jason loves Sam, remember? He's not going to want you."

"I don't need a man to function. I'm going to move into a house with Hannah and Brody and focus on my kids." She turned around to face him right as she got to the door. "I'm still telling Carly."

"Courtney, please don't! It will destroy my marriage!"

"What will?" Carly asked as she came in.

"Jax and I have been sleeping together for about a year. Hannah and Brody are his kids. He wanted to keep lying, but I refuse to do that."

"Well, I don't forgive you for sleeping with my husband." Carly said. "But thank you for telling me the truth." She turned to Jax. "Get out of my house right now. Don't bother trying to come anywhere near me or my kids."

"You're going to regret this, Carly." He stormed out.

"I hope we can get through this. I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Courtney said. She smiled at Carly. "Bye."

"Sam and Jason are back together?" Patrick asked, not believing it. "Wow. I never thought that would happen again."

"Yeah. Sam loves him, it's pretty obvious. I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Lulu is really mad about it though because she thinks Sam was trying to hurt Lucky, even though he's in love with Elizabeth." Robin told Patrick as she folded laundry.

"I'm just happy we get to be together in a functional relationship." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Brenda was looking through a fashion article. She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around. Brooklyn was staring at her curiously.

"Hi Brook. What's wrong?"

"Do you hate me and Kelsey?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not!" she put down her magazine and motioned for the 4 year old to come over to her. She pulled Brooklyn into her lap. "Did Kelsey tell you that I did?"

"Yes. She said you wished we never came here."

"That's not true. You see, Kelsey doesn't understand. It has just been you, her, and your mom for her whole life. This is a combined family, so it's different."

"How is it a combined family?"

"Well, Gracie and Jackson's mom is Lily, Kristina's mom is Alexis, Michael and Morgan's mom is Carly, you, Kelsey, and Jamie's mom is Reese, and I am Skylar and Kailey's mom. I love all of you kids, but Kelsey doesn't understand that I have been taking care of Skylar and Kailey since they were born and Morgan, Gracie, Michael, Jackson, Kristina, and Jamie since they were little. I know all of them a little bit better than you two. But I want to try and be a good stepmom to you and Kelsey."

"Oh." Brooklyn suddenly hugged Brenda. "I love you, Mommy Brenda."

The brunette felt tears in her eyes as she hugged the child. "I love you to, Brookie."

Lulu paced angrily around the nursery as she held Riley. Johnny was in the rocking chair with Rylan.

"I can't believe she would cheat on my brother with Jason!" she yelled, scaring the baby in her arms.

"It doesn't seem like Lucky minds, Lulu. He cheated on Sam too."

"That doesn't give her a reason to go cheat on him!"

"Listen to yourself, Lu." He stopped her pacing and forced her to sit down. "You are saying that it is okay for Lucky to cheat on Sam, but she can't cheat on him too. They aren't in love and they never have been. Should they be stopped from happiness?"

"I guess not." She sighed. "It's just that Lucky has been hurt so many times. And I've been thinking Jenny is my niece but I'm not even her family!"

"You don't have to be family by blood to love her. You know that Sam is Rylan and Riley's aunt, even though she isn't related. All of you girls are basically sisters. Don't let this tear that apart."

"I'm scared that I won't be able to forgive her. I hate cheating, Johnny."

"I know you do." He kissed her forehead. "But they should have never been together in the first place." He smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

"I believe you." She said with a smile before kissing him.

Emily was feeding Addison when Spencer came into the room. He climbed onto the couch next to her and he was silent for a few minutes.

"Mommy, why do you keep throwing up?" Spencer asked.

"Because Mommy is going to have another baby."

"Like Addy?"

"Yeah, just like Addy." She smiled at her son. "Do you want a little brother or sister?"

"A sister!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Emily had been expecting him to want a brother. "Why?"

"Cause I love Addy being my baby sister and I want another one!" he smiled. "And a girl won't steal my trucks."

Emily laughed. "I love you, Spencer."

"Love you too, Mama." He hugged her happily.

Sam was lying on her bed with Jenny when the door to her room opened up. Jason was smiling at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Where's Lila?"

"She's spending the night at my Mom's." he watched her as she was staring at their baby daughter. She looked extremely beautiful to him whenever she was around their children. "Do you want to lay with us?"

He took off his shoes and jacket and climbed into bed. Sam was on the left side, Jason was on the right side, and Jenny was in between them.

"So, is it okay for us to be together now?" he said in a whisper. Jenny's eyes were drooping shut.

"Yes." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." He began to look at Jenny again. "She looks just like you. So does Lila. They both have dark hair like yours. I think Jenny will have brown eyes."

"So do I. Lila has your eyes though, so I guess that's perfect." Jason leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you too, Jase." She moved the baby to the bassinet next to the bed. Sam settled in Jason's arms and he held her all night.

**I know it has been so long since this has been updated. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**What do you think of the new couples? Would you rather have JaSam and LnL2 or LuSam and Liason?**

**Did you think it was right for Lulu to get so upset?**

**Did you like the Brenda and Brooklyn part?**

**Do you like Spencer and Emily's part?**

**Do you want Courtney with Jax or alone?**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait of this chapter. I'm pretty sure no one will even read this story anymore, but I have to finish it! There will probably only be a few chapters left, unless I get some really big inspiration.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Getting On With Their Lives

September air was blowing through Port Charles, stirring the leaves on the ground. The babies were almost 4 months old and school had started up again.

Lulu was taking advantage of the warm weather as she carried Riley through the park, pushing Rylan's stroller. She smiled as she heard her son giggling.

Ever since the secrets were revealed, the girls had grown distant from each other. Lulu had gotten closer to Robin. Sam and Emily were still best friends. Courtney and Elizabeth were pulled together while Brenda just backed out all together.

They had all gotten so busy with their lives that they didn't have time for each other. When Lulu saw Sam standing by the swings, she almost turned the stroller around. She hadn't talked to her since she found out about Jason.

"Aunt Lulu!" Lila yelled, running to the blonde. "I haven't seen you in a long, long time! Mommy said that you were busy with the babies, so you couldn't come see me like you used to."

"Yeah, Riley and Rylan are getting so big and they need a lot of attention now." She strapped Riley back into the double stroller and picked up Lila. "I'm so glad to see you though!"

"Mommy!" Lila yelled. Sam turned around from where she was putting Jenny's shoe back on. "Look, Aunt Lulu's here!"

Sam pushed the baby's stroller over by Lulu. "Hi." She said, only to be polite.

"Hi." She replied. "How are things?"

"Okay, I guess. The divorce papers went through, but you probably already know that."

"Actually, I didn't." Lulu sighed. "Do you want to go get some lunch at Kelly's or something?"

"Sure." Sam agreed. They pushed their strollers, Lila standing in between them. The women arrived at Kelly's and Lila began to color. Jenny had fallen asleep, so Sam left her in her stroller and took a fussy Rylan from his seat. Lulu picked up Riley.

"I haven't talked to my brother since the day after we found out about you and Jason. I don't like cheating, Sam. I wasn't going to tolerate it from him too, especially after I found out what he had been doing."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Lucky was with another woman. He had been cheating on you, and Elizabeth, all throughout your marriage."

"I want you to know right now, Lulu, that I never slept with Jason while I was married to Lucky. I was already pregnant with Jenny when we first got together. Jason would come over and he would sleep in the same bed as me, but we never actually slept together. I wasn't going to do that, even if Lucky had been cheating on me with Elizabeth."

"Well, at least you were faithful to him. Sam, I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I just saw you and Jason and thought of when I had been cheated on." She looked down.

"Johnny cheated on you?"

"No, not him. When I was younger, I had a boyfriend who I thought was going to be the one. He treated me nicely and everything. But then I found out that he was with another girl the whole time. It hurt, really bad."

"I know exactly how you feel." Sam sighed. "You know that I had a difficult past, right? Well, one of my past boyfriends beat me because I saw him with another girl and confronted him. Lucky and I…we had tried to fully commit to each other, but it didn't work. The only time we ever tried sleeping together, he called me Elizabeth."

"Wow, I never knew you and Lucky were going through such a difficult time. You looked so perfect from the outside."

"Yeah, well sometimes things aren't as they seem." Sam looked down at Rylan. "Your babies are getting so beautiful."

"So are Jenny and Lila. I can't believe that Rylan and the girls are almost 4 months old." Lulu shook her head. "It's unreal how fast all this time went."

"I totally agree." Sam smiled. "Have you seen the other babies lately?"

"Mattie and that's it. I have been pretty…distant…since the reveal stuff. I've been around Robin more."

"I see Addison a lot and I've seen Mattie a few times. I haven't talked to Elizabeth, Courtney, or Brenda in months."

"Me neither, but I know that Liz and Courtney have gotten closer. Brenda's been out of the loop."

"Emily was going to go talk to her today." Sam told. "Lulu, I hope we can be friends again. I'm sorry for hurting your brother and everything."

"Don't apologize. Lucky is nothing but scum. He was married to you and seeing two other women, one who was supposed to be your friend. I judged too quickly and I'm sorry. I would really like to be friends." The two women hugged.

Emily knocked on the front door of Greystone Manor. Max opened up the door and he kept a serious look on his face. "Emily. What can I do for you?"

"Is Brenda here?"

"Yes, she's in the living room. Would you like me to carry the baby in for you?"

"No, I'll be okay." Emily smiled at the guard. She carried her 3 month old daughter into the living room, unconsciously letting a hand rest on her 1 month pregnant stomach.

"Aunt Emily!" Skylar jumped up from the floor, running to hug her legs.

"Hey Sky." She smiled at the 3 year old. Brenda smiled from the couch, where she was changing Kailey's diaper.

"Hi Em." She greeted, lifting her baby into her arms.

"Hi Bren." Emily sat on the couch, laying Addison down in front of it. "How have you been? No one has heard from you in a while. Where are the kids?"

"They're all at school, so it's just me, Sky, and Kailey." She smiled at her friend. "How is the baby?"

"I'm a month along and everything is good." Emily sighed. "Brenda, is everything okay with you? You have been very…distant lately. I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay, Em. There's just been so much drama with everyone and honestly, I don't know if I can stand to be around Elizabeth."

"What happened with you and Elizabeth?"

Brenda sighed.

_Flashback: About a month ago_

_Brenda walked into Kelly's alone. The kids were with the nanny because Sonny insisted that she needed a break. She spotted Elizabeth and went over, sitting down at her table._

"_So, are you and Lucky getting together?" Brenda asked._

"_Yes, we're getting married in a little over a month."_

"_But what about Sam…"_

"_What about her? She didn't want Lucky, I do."_

"_I was talking about the divorce."_

"_It will go through by them." _

"_What about Lila, Jenny, and Gabbie? Oh, and Brody and Hannah, for that matter. Are you just pulling Gabbie away from him when that's the only father she's ever known?"_

"_Only father she's ever known? Ha! I'm with my daughter all the time, she knows me better than anyone." Elizabeth glared. "Not that you would know, since your kids are with Nannies all the time."_

_Brenda laughed dryly. "This is the first time Kailey has EVER been with a Nanny. Gabbie and Cam are always with Lucky, Jason, your grandmother, or at hospital daycare, so you would know more about getting rid of your kids than I would." She stood up. "You know what, Elizabeth? You've changed, and I'm not so sure it was for the better." She left._

_End Flashback_

"She actually said that to you?" Emily asked in amazement. "I can't believe that she would do something like that."

"Elizabeth has been changing and I've seen it coming. She just has this attitude about her, like she thinks she is better than all of us."

"I haven't talked to her in a while." Emily admitted. "Really, the only person I've been talking to is Sam. It seems like our whole little group is just drifting away."

"Maybe we need a girl's night out to change that."

"Brenda, that's not fair!" Emily exclaimed. "I can't drink!"

"You can be our designated driver." Emily started to object, but Brenda covered her mouth with her hand. "You should have thought about that before you got yourself another little bundle of joy. Not that I'm not thrilled about our new little one." She smiled. "I'll call the girls."

The children were left with their father as the girls pulled up at Jake's. Emily and Brenda had gone around and picked everyone up after getting the okay for their girls' night.

They were currently sitting at a table, loading themselves up with tequila. Emily sighed, wishing she could drink too.

"You have to love it, suck it, and slam it, right Em?" Robin asked, giggling. Brenda, Sam, Robin, Courtney, Elizabeth, and Lulu were helplessly drunk. Emily did find it all quite amusing.

"Lick it, slam it, suck it, Robs." She corrected.

"Oh yeah!" that started more laughs to come from the doctor. "Ready? 1…2…3!" the girls drank their tequila. A song blasted from the jukebox.

"I love this song!" Courtney yelled. "Sammy, let's dance!" the two women were on their feet, stumbling as they danced.

"What have you been up to, Lulu?" Emily questioned her sister in law.

"Babies! That's all I'm ever doing! Taking care of babies! I need a break!" she started to laugh.

"What about you, Liz?"

"Planning a wedding. Me and Lucky are getting married! Is this the 3rd or 4th time?" she wondered with a laugh.

"Feels like 10th." Robin muttered, causing all of them to laugh.

"Coleman! More!" Sam yelled as she and Courtney came back over.

"Liz, Sam, and Courtney, are you going to change your daughters' last names?"

"No more talking, Em. This is supposed to be fun!" Sam interrupted.

"We all need to talk. It's been a while since we've had real conversations together."

"It's just too hard to get along with everyone." Courtney said before laughing. "I told Carly about the affair. We're not talking anymore. Jax wanted to just keep me to be on the side." She erupted in giggles before letting her head fall to the table. The girls realized she was now crying.

"It's okay, Court." Lulu told her, sobering up a bit. She instinctively went over to her, running a hand up and down her back. Lulu was surprised at how easily she fell back into her old routine of comforting her old best friend.

"But now I'm alone with Hannah and Brody and it's so hard! We have no money at all and I can barely afford the rent on the tiny apartment we have!"

"What about child support?" Brenda asked. Emily had gotten coffee for the other girls, forcing them to drink it. They were a lot more sober now.

"I can't afford a lawyer to take Jax to court." She sobbed. "He's fighting for custody of my kids."

"This is ridiculous." Sam said with a shake of her head. "Court, you and the kids are coming back and staying with me. I'm going to get my Mom to be your lawyer."

"I can't do that. I have no money to pay you back."

"It's the only option you have or your going to lose your kids." Robin acknowledged.

"Fine. Thank you guys." They all joined in a group hug.

**Thanks to everyone who is actually still reading this story! I'm considering a sequel, if anyone is interested. There should probably only be about 2 or 3 more chapters. **

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Are you glad Sam and Lulu forgave each other?**

**Who do you want to get Hannah and Brody- Jax or Courtney?**

**Do you want Liz and Lucky's wedding to happen?**

**Are there any families you would like to see more of? **

**Should Marissa (Patrick's sister) stick around or do you want her to leave town?**

**This isn't really important, but in the 1****st**** chapter it says Morgan is 1 and in another it says he is 6. He is 6 years old. **

**If you are still reading this, please REVIEW so I know if I should continue. **

**There is a poll on my profile asking which of my possible stories should be posted. Please go vote!**


	18. Goodbye

Since their girl's night nearly 5 months ago, a lot of things had changed. Emily, Brenda, Sam, Courtney, Lulu, and Robin had gotten closer, but Elizabeth pulled away even more.

Courtney's custody battle had gone successfully, thanks to Carly.

_Flashback: 4 Months Ago_

"_Caroline Corinthos-Jacks to the stand, please." Alexis called. Everyone watched as Carly came up. She was sworn in and then the questions began._

"_Carly, you are married to Jasper Jacks, correct?"_

"_Yes, but I have filed for divorce."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_He was cheating on me with my best friend. He expected Courtney to lie to me, but she told me the truth." _

"_Do you think Jax is a good father to Brody and Hannah?"_

"_Jax has his moments. Sometimes, he can be the caring, sweet guy that you fall in love with. But he also has an angry side when he cares about no one but himself." _

"_If you had to choose which parents the children wound up with, who would you choose?"_

"_Definitely Courtney."_

"_Why is that?" _

"_Courtney was my best friend for years. Even though she went behind my back and slept with my husband, that can't erase our friendship. She's an amazing mother and she would do anything for her kids. Brody and Hannah adore her and she loves them more than anything in this world. Courtney is the one who deserves those children."_

Courtney had just moved into a little house of her own. Her kids would go to daycare during the day while she worked at her new job at the Metro Court.

Right now, the 6 friends were sitting at Sonny and Brenda's on the deck. The babies were 10 months old now and Emily was 6 months pregnant. The older children were running around as the babies crawled.

"It's amazing how much can change in a year." Robin said.

"Yeah. About a year ago, we were all choosing which middle names our babies would have. And now, they're all so big and beautiful." Lulu agreed.

"A little before that, we were putting on our black and scaring the crap out of Patrick." Courtney laughed, all the other girls joining in.

"I got a call from Elizabeth last night." Sam told them.

"Really? What did she say?" Wondered Emily.

"She actually had the nerve to tell me that she and Lucky were going to take Jenny away. Jenny is not Lucky's daughter and he's never thought that she was. There is absolutely no way they would win and I told her that. I even had my mom check into it, just in case, and she says they have no legal ground to stand on concerning my daughter."

"I think it's time that we cut her out all together." Brenda said. "We have hardly talked to her in months and when we do, she's telling us everything that is wrong with us. We've all been friends for years, how can she even do that to us?"

"People change." Said Carly as she walked into the backyard. "Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse." She scanned the backyard for her children.

"Are you here for the boys?" Brenda questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you stay awhile?"

"Really?"

"I think it's time we all got closer." Emily added. Carly smiled at the women and sat down. They all realized that this meant they were cutting Elizabeth out and adding Carly into their group.

"You know, the last time I've actually had a conversation with Elizabeth was her wedding." Robin told them.

_Flashback: 2 Months Ago_

_Elizabeth had her hair and makeup done. Her dress was perfect. This whole day was perfect. She was finally marrying the one man that had always stuck by her. The one man she had always loved. _

"_You ready, buddy?" she asked Cam. He nodded happily, glad that his mom and dad were getting married. _

"_Hey Liz, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin questioned as she came into the room._

"_Sure. Cameron, go sit with Daddy, okay?" He ran out._

"_Where's Gabbie?"_

"_In the church already. She's going to sit with Lulu for the ceremony."_

"_Oh." Robin smiled. "You look beautiful."_

"_Thanks." She sighed. _

"_Is this really what you want?"_

"_Of course it is." _

"_Are you sure? Because you don't seem all that thrilled to be getting married."_

"_I love Lucky."_

"_Who are you trying to convince, Elizabeth? Me or yourself?" Robin stood and walked out._

"Hey ladies." Johnny said as he came in. Jason, Sonny, Nikolas, and Patrick followed.

"Hi." They replied in unison. All the kids ran up the stairs.

Michael was holding Jenny and Rylan, Gracie had Mattie and Kailey, Jackson had Hannah, and Marissa had Addy and Riley. The parents took their children.

Lulu smiled when she felt Johnny grab her hand. They were each holding a twin and looking around at everyone else.

Nikolas grabbed Spencer's hand and held Addy. Emily smiled up at him, letting a hand rest on the spot where their little boy was growing. They had been planning on naming him Ethan Carter Cassadine.

Sam and Jason were sitting on the bench. Lila was on her mother's lap and Jenny was in her father's arms. They were happy to see everyone together.

Carly had an arm around Michael and one around Morgan. Brenda pulled her over towards where she was standing with Sonny, Skylar, Kailey, Gracie, Brooklyn, Kelsey, Jackson, Jamie, and Kristina. Brenda smiled at the other woman. This was like she was accepting the blonde into her family.

Courtney stayed in her chair and held both Brody and Hannah. Her friends looked happy with their men, but she was ready to start her life off single.

Robin took Mattie into her arms just as Marissa came over. Patrick went to the three of them and Mattie reached out to her father. She was a Daddy's girl already.

The laughter and chatter of the families was a happy sound to hear. The 7 girls' eyes met over the crowd and they all shared a smile.

"Wow, Carly's here and you're not all ripping each other's hair out?" Sonny asked. "Maybe this is a beginning of a new era."

"A new friendship." Emily corrected with a smile.

**And that is the end of Before Mattie. It's kind of sad, this was one of my first stories. This story lasted for 2 years, so I wrote this when I was about 13. **

**Originally, this was supposed to be called Mattie and it was just about the families of Port Charles and their 4 year olds. I hadn't realized that there were so many 4 year olds (Jenny, Mattie, Addison, Hannah, Riley, Rylan, Gabbie, and Kailey) until I decided to do Before Mattie. It hadn't been planned that they would all be friends until I wrote their pregnancies. **

**Since this is the ending, please review! I would like to know what you thought of the whole story overall. I didn't really feel like it was that good. **

**Are you happy that Carly was finally accepted into the group? **

**Some of you may be sad that Elizabeth was only in the story for her wedding flashback, but I felt like she would be branching out more and going on her own. Are you glad they cut Elizabeth out? **

**Would you like to see the sequel? It is when the babies are 4 years old and it would be called Mattie. **

**Thanks to everyone who stuck by this story and everyone who reviewed. I hope I did an okay job with it. **


	19. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
